


The Guest House

by RandomThingsInLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: Bed and Breakfast, Bed & Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Slow Build, lots of fluff, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomThingsInLife/pseuds/RandomThingsInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak owns a Bed & Breakfast that is slowly falling apart. When Jack-of-all-trades Dean Winchester makes an unexpected stop on his way home, he can't help but decide that helpless Castiel requires his expertise. If he has a thing for the eccentric Cas then that's his business. Castiel can't help but notice his beautiful and enigmatic new handyman but says nothing, Dean is straight anyway, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe the Rain isn't all Bad

When Castiel Novak inherited his family’s vast old mansion and dwindling funds, he decided the best solution was to move into the guest house on the property and open the mansion as a Bed & Breakfast. So, after a few updates and changes, it was up and running with a fair amount of success, but the funds coming in were nowhere near enough to get things professionally fixed up. Castiel himself lacked the skills necessary to make the repairs himself. He put all his income into keeping the place running or savings. He had maintained relative success for the past five years, but lately his number of guests had tapered off. This past year had been about as slow as his slow season and his slow season was practically dead. Now in mid-October, Castiel’s days were long and dull, spent hoping someone would come in.  


Castiel sighed as he made his way out of the guest house to the path that ran to the main house. Today was going to be yet another long and tedious day. Castiel glanced at the ominous looking grey sky and shivered as the wind tore at his trench coat and twisted through his hair. He quickened his pace and pulled himself into the building. He pushed the door shut behind him and tried to shake the chill. It was eerily quiet and dark in the mudroom and he sighed at the knowledge that it was the same throughout the entire house. He made his way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. The tedium required coffee. He moved to the desk in the huge open entrance hall that doubled as the reception desk and his office. Flipping through his notes he found that there was nothing requiring his attention today. Moving away from the desk, he flipped on the lights around the building, making sure that the windows that faced the front of the house were filled with a welcoming light. He turned on the porch light hoping that the place looked at least a little inviting. He sighed and returned to the coffee maker, pouring himself a cup and settling in behind his desk with a book.  


“God, I hope someone comes in today.” He muttered before diving into his book.  


***  


When Dean Winchester’s father died two years ago, Dean had felt free. He left with his father’s beloved Impala, a degree in marketing, a Jack-of-all-trades skill set, and his mother’s blessing. He spent the next two years bouncing from town to town, doing odd jobs here and there, making a variety of friends and searching for something he didn’t know he was looking for. After two years he decided he was missing out on things with his family and started on his way back to Lawrence, North Carolina. He chuckled to himself. Born in Lawrence, Kansas grew up everywhere and ended up living in Lawrence, North Carolina. Apparently he had enough of his dad in him to make him need to travel the country before finally settling down. Something inside Dean made a constant protest to everywhere he went. It wasn’t home, the voice always protested; there wasn’t anywhere he had been that felt like home to him, even Lawrence, despite the fact that his mom was there.  


Dean sighed; apparently his inner monologue was a huge sap. He rolled his eyes at his own ridiculousness and turned on the radio to distract himself from his thoughts. As he drove the sky got progressively darker. The trees around him were bending threateningly as the rain began to drum heavily against the car. He sighed, if it got much worse than this he wouldn’t be able to keep driving, but what choice did he have? He had passed the last signs of civilization a while ago and was now out in the middle of Nowheresville, Virginia. Sure it was beautiful but it wasn’t a good place to wait out a surprise rainstorm. Five minutes after the downpour started, he nearly ran off the road into a ditch. He righted the car, slowed to a crawl and tried to calm his racing heartbeat. Just ahead he spotted a sign. He squinted through the rain hoping it was somewhere that he could stop and wait. It was a sign for a Bed & Breakfast that, according to the sign, was two miles ahead on the right.  


_Well,_ He thought, _it can’t hurt_.  


***  


The first thing Dean noticed about the B&B was that it was huge. The second was that it looked like it needed some work done. He shrugged, it was better than the motels he had been staying in. Steeling himself he jumped out of the car and hurried to the porch, careful not to fall. Well, he was wet but not entirely soaked and thankfully not dripping. He ran his hands through his hair quickly trying to rub the water out. He sighed and opened the door. The entryway was huge, the warmth and light inviting, but the place itself was almost painfully plain. Behind the front desk sat a man. Dean took the opportunity to check him out. He was beautiful; dark hair, light skin, bright blue eyes framed by thick dark lashes, defined cheekbones and a strong jaw covered in day old stubble. He was completely lost in the book in his hands. Dean looked over the rest of the man. He was dressed in dark jeans, a white button down; the sleeves rolled up, around his neck hung a deep blue tie. His hair was an absolute mess and Dean was having a hard time controlling his sudden wildly inappropriate thoughts.  


Dean shuffled awkwardly and cleared his throat.  


“Oh!” the man exclaimed, jumping in his chair and dropping his book to the floor. Dean held back a chuckle as the man bent to collect his book.  


“I am so sorry,” He said, “I did not notice you come in. Have you been standing there long?”  


Dean nearly choked at the sound of the man’s deep, gravelly sex voice. _Long enough,_ Dean thought to himself. “Um. Yeah. Not long.” He stuttered out, scratching the back of his neck nervously. _Smooth, Winchester, Real smooth_.  


***  


Castiel was so immersed in his book that he didn’t notice that someone had come in. The man cleared his throat and Castiel jumped. “Oh,” he said as he managed to drop his book. _Nicely done, Novak,_ he thought to himself, _Real professional_. He sighed internally and bent to retrieve the book. >  


“Um. Yeah. Not long.” The man said.  


Castiel quickly grabbed the book. The man’s voice was beautiful. He took a deep breath before rising. The man across the counter was beautiful. He was tall and tan with light brown hair that was sticking up every which way, looking very much like he had just walked out of a shower. His face was beautiful; plush lips, chiseled features, all angles and shadows. But what really caught Castiel’s attention were his eyes. They were an amazing shade of green that Castiel had never seen before, though now that he had he would contentedly never look away again. He noticed the way the man’s clothes were clinging to his muscled body, damp from what was probably the rain.  


“Um hi.” The man said suddenly, breaking Castiel from his thoughts. “I’m Dean.” He finished.  


“Hello Dean. I am Castiel. What can I do for you?” He asked, pushing his inappropriate thoughts aside and putting on his professional face. The man was probably here for directions. Not to mention probably straight and completely taken.  


“Uh. Well, the rain’s gotten bad. You got an opening for tonight at least?” Dean asked seeming flustered. Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion.  


“Are you alright, Dean?” he asked.  


“Me? Yeah, I’m good. Just been drivin’ for a while. The rain started up a little bit ago and I almost ended up in a ditch. It’s got me a little off.”  


“You’re okay though, right? Is your car alright?” Castiel asked concerned.  


“Yeah, Baby’s fine. I’m good. I just can’t keep driving in this rain though; you can barely see anything out there.”  


Castiel looked out the window and groaned. Sure enough the storm had decided to show up. _Looks like I’m stuck here for lunch,_ he thought ruefully.  


“Problem?” Dean asked.  


“No. I just actually live in the guest house out there, and the rain doesn’t look like its going to let me go back for lunch.” He explained.  


“Looks like you’re stuck with me,” Dean laughed, “that is, if I can stay here?”  


“Right! Of course! I apologize. I got a bit distracted.” Castiel said quickly. The man flustered him. He sat quickly and pulled up the check in program on the computer.  


***  


Seeing Castiel flustered was beyond adorable. There was something about the blue eyed man that Dean couldn’t help but find insanely attractive. Dean shook himself mentally and demanded that he focus on the task at hand. He paid cash for a room for the night and went back to the Impala to get his duffle bag. He came back inside with his clothes plastered uncomfortably against his skin.  


Castiel sat behind the counter looking dejected. Dean worked up his courage and stepped back up to the desk. Castiel’s eyes snapped up to meet his immediately and Dean noticed the faint blush on the other man’s cheeks.  


“Since you’re stuck here, how ‘bout we eat lunch together?” Dean asked.  


“Uh, s- sure.” Castiel stuttered, the pink in his cheeks getting darker.  


“Great,” Dean grinned. The guy was strange and something about him made Dean want to know what made him tick. Dean shook himself again.  


“I’m gonna grab a shower real quick, then we’ll eat. Sound good?” He asked.  


Castiel nodded. “Great,” Dean said again and made his way to his room with a smile.


	2. Bonding over Burgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean cooks. They get to know each other.

Castiel nervously knocked on Dean’s door. Dean had claimed he needed a shower and sauntered off. Five minutes later Castiel realized that there might not actually be any towels in Dean’s room. So here he was, standing awkwardly in front of Dean’s door with an armful of towels. Just when Castiel was about to run back downstairs and pretend he had never come up, the door opened. Dean stood there, skin still damp, dressed only in jeans. Heat rolled off his body and Castiel wanted nothing more than to step closer and feel more of that warmth and breathe in the smell of Dean’s soap. _Balthazar and Gabriel are right. It’s been far too long since you’ve been with anyone, Castiel._ He thought to himself, shaking his head.  


“I couldn’t remember if there were towels.” He explained.  


Dean laughed as he dried his hair. “Yeah, there was a towel. Thanks though”  
Dean offered him a small smile. Castiel caught a glimpse of a dark mark on Dean’s chest. He shivered. _Dean has a tattoo,_ he realized. Castiel had always found tattoos attractive and seeing one on someone he already found insanely attractive was not helping him keep himself under control. Dean turned back into the room.  


“Just let me get a shirt on and I’ll be back downstairs.” He called over his shoulder at Castiel. Castiel nodded vaguely and set the towel down on a small table just inside the door before making his way downstairs.  


***  


Castiel was driving Dean to distraction and he wasn’t even trying. Dean sighed in frustration. Castiel seemed interesting and Dean wanted to get to know him. He could do this.  


He made his way downstairs to find Castiel back behind the desk, this time staring intently out the window.  


“Anything interesting out there?” Dean asked  


Castiel shifted his focus to Dean almost immediately. “No, I- Just lost in thought. My apologies.” Castiel stood, “the kitchen is this way.”  


***  


Castiel rarely used the kitchen any more. He hardly had anyone staying there. The kitchen was fully stocked nonetheless. That did not mean that he knew what was there or how to cook it.  


“So,” he started, “What would you like?” He looked at Dean nervously. Something about this man threw him off his normally calm demeanor. Dean chuckled quietly behind him.  


“You don’t use the kitchen all that much do you?” he asked.  


Castiel looked down. “How did you guess?”  


Dean laughed and Castiel decided he could listen to Dean’s beautiful laugh forever. _Inappropriate, Castiel._ He thought to himself. _Just because the man is charming and beautiful doesn’t mean you should get your hopes up about him. It’s best to forget about it. He’ll probably be gone by tomorrow._ Castiel schooled his features into a more neutral expression and hoped that his ridiculous infatuation hadn’t shown.  


“This place looks like it hasn’t been used in months” Dean said.  


“It hasn’t.” Castiel told him honestly. Dean laughed. “The food is all usable. It gets restocked every few weeks whether I use all of it or not. My friend Charlie handles that aspect of the place.”  


“So you have absolutely no idea what’s going on in here, do you?” Dean asked with a laugh.  


“Not really.” Castiel said, shrugging. “I usually just make a sandwich or something in the microwave.”  


“Well, let’s take a look at what you’ve got here and I’ll make us something to eat.” Dean said with a smirk.  


“You cook?” Castiel asked, surprised.  


“Some.” Dean replied smoothly, “Enough to get by. It might not be the best food you’ve ever had but it’s better than microwave food.” Dean rummaged through the fridge before exclaiming triumphantly.  


“Burgers sound good?” he called to Castiel.  


“Um. Yes” Castiel replied distractedly. First the man was gorgeous and now he could cook. And burgers of all things. They were Castiel’s favorite food. _Marry him!_ His mind was yelling at him _Marry him now!_ He sighed, this was getting ridiculous.  


***  


Dean gathered the ingredients for burgers. Not that he would ever admit it but he actually loved to cook. It was a kind of absolute control and order that he didn’t always manage to achieve in his life. Whatever he was working on he tried to perfect. There was something satisfying about making something and being able to enjoy it. Give him some food and the space to cook it and he was entirely in his element. He began fixing the burgers quickly and efficiently, humming to himself as he worked.  


“Are you humming Classing Rock songs to yourself?” Castiel asked suddenly, breaking Dean’s cooking trance.  


“Hey. I like classic rock. Sue me.” He replied jokingly.  


Castiel raised his hands in mock surrender. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I actually enjoy classic rock myself. On occasion. That was how I was able to recognize what you were humming.”  


“Dude, I’m messing with you. It’s really not a big deal. To each their own and all that. Right?” Dean returned his attention to the burgers. “These are almost done. You got plates?” he asked.  


Castiel nodded and moved around him to retrieve the plates.  


***  


They began their meal in silence. Dean was surprised when Castiel looked at him with a smile. He took a bite out of his burger and let out an almost obscene moan. Dean nearly jumped at the sound.  


“These are the best burgers I’ve had in a while.” Castiel informed him.  


_Play it off, Winchester. He doesn’t know what he just did. He doesn’t realize how you think of him._ Dean thought.  


“So I take it you like burgers?” He said with a smirk.  


Castiel nodded earnestly. “They’re my favorite food.” He said with a small smile.  


“Awesome. Mine too. Well, besides pie.” Dean grinned. Castiel laughed. The room fell back into silence.  


“So, Cas.” Dean said hoping to spark some sort of conversation. Castiel looked up at him startled.  


“Cas?” he asked confusedly.  


“Yeah,” Dean said sheepishly, “like a nickname. What you’ve never had one before?”  


“I- never one I have been amenable towards. My cousins call me Cassie. I hate it.” He made a face. Dean laughed.  


“Yeah I can see how that would be annoying. I met this guy, Gabe, earlier this year who insisted on calling me ‘Dean-o’. I hated it. Worked in his coffee shop for a bit. It helped that he was short, called him a midget every day.”  


Castiel laughed. “What is it that you do, Dean? If you don’t mind my asking.” Castiel said.  


“Nah it’s cool. This and that. A little bit of everything. You name it and I can probably do it. I got a degree in marketing in college but never really got the chance to do much with it. Worked as a mechanic with my dad. Took off a couple of years ago. I’ve been just about everywhere, working odd jobs here and there. But I figured it was time to head back home, it’ll be three years come January.”  


“Where is home?” Castiel asked, “I don’t mean to pry. You don’t have to answer.” He rushed to add. Dean laughed.  


“I don’t mind. North Carolina. Probably a little over three hours from here.” He replied.  


“You’ve been gone for almost three years? What made you decide to go back?” Castiel asked then turned red. “I am so sorry. I’m being nosy. I have never had the best people skills.” He looked down at his hands.  


Dean grinned. Normally he wouldn’t tell anyone about all of this but there was something about Castiel that made him completely comfortable about telling him.  


“Its fine, Cas. Yeah almost three years. Huh. It’s a little crazy to think it’s been that long. My mom’s there. And Sammy will be home for Thanksgiving. I haven’t seen either of them since I left. I mean we talk on the phone but it’s not the same thing, ya know? Mom’s there by herself too now that Sam’s out at Stanford.”  


“What about your father?”  


“My dad died right before I left. Right before I turned 24. He was coming home from work late and a semi ran a stop straight into the truck he was driving. He died on impact. The guy in the semi held on for a couple weeks. It was his fault but, man, no one deserves to suffer like that.” Dean trailed off, shaking his head.  


“I apologize for bringing up such a painful topic, Dean.” Castiel said.  


“Not a big deal, Cas. I mean, I don’t usually talk about all of this but it kinda feels good to let it all out.” He smiled softly. “What about you, Cas? Inherit the family business here?”  


“Not exactly. Although in a way I suppose so. I inherited the house when my parents passed about five years ago.” Castiel said.  


“You grew up here?” Dean asked incredulously.  


“Oh no. My- My Brother received our childhood home. As the older brother I inherited the ‘family estate’ here.” He rolled his eyes.  


“You’ve got a brother?” Dean asked.  


“Yes. A twin, in fact. Jimmy. We were close as children but he and I have not spoken since the funeral and have not gotten along for much longer. I can hardly remember a time when we agreed on things.”  


“Man that sucks. I couldn’t imagine something like that happening with me and my brother. What happened?”  


“We had a falling out over a difference in life choices. He could not accept my views. It changed how he saw me.”  


“Damn, Cas. That’s awful.”  


“Yes. You said you had a brother?”  


“Yeah. Little brother. Actually,” Dean huffed a laugh, “not so little. He’s in college and he’s ridiculously tall. Like he rivals Sasquatch. We’ve always been pretty close. Our house burned down when we were little and I’m the one who carried Sam outside. I was four he was 6 months old. Mom almost didn’t make it, but dad managed to get her out just in time. After that we moved around a lot. Didn’t get much of a chance to make many friends since we were always moving, so we kinda just had each other. When you live like that for years you get pretty close.” Dean smiled introspectively. He figured he’d call Sam tonight; it had been about a week since they last talked.  


Dean looked up and noticed that he and Castiel had both finished their food. Dean gathered their plates and began cleaning up.  


“The dishwasher doesn’t work.” Castiel said embarrassedly.  


“Seriously?” Dean asked, looking at Castiel, who was bright red.  


“Yes. I- I’ve been meaning to get it fixed.” Castiel stuttered.  


Dean laughed. “You’re lucky I stopped by. I’ll help you out. Just let me finish cleaning up and I’ll take a look at it.”  


“No, I’ll do the washing up. It’s the least I can do. You cooked lunch and now you’re going to fix my dishwasher.” Castiel said firmly. Dean grinned at Castiel. The man was adorable.  


“Alright. Let me grab some tools.” Dean laughed.


	3. This Place Could Use Some Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is staying to help, if Castiel allows him to that is. Mary is perceptive.

It turned out that whatever was wrong with Castiel’s dishwasher was a ridiculously minor thing. Dean had it fixed in about ten minutes. Now it was running as if it were brand new.  


“Thank you.” Castiel said, “Thank you so much.”  


“Dude, it’s cool. This place is really great but, not to be rude or anything, it looks like it could use some work.” Dean said.  


Castiel laughed. “You could say that.” He sighed. “Honestly it probably needs a lot of work, I just don’t have the money to pay several different professionals to take a look and fix everything. And I have no ability in the house fixing realm.”  


Dean chuckled. “I could tell. Look how about this. I’ll stick around and help you fix up the place. I’ll be here for as long as it takes to do the repairs and then I’ll get out of your hair.”  


Castiel wanted nothing more than for Dean to stay. “I don’t know. How much will this cost me?”  


“Nothing you don’t already have.” Dean said with a laugh, “If you cover the cost of supplies then we are good.”  


“So you’re saying you’ll do it all for free? What is it you’re getting out of this?” Castiel asked suspiciously.  


“You’re interesting company. And not exactly for free. I’ll do it for a place to sleep and food.” Dean replies simply.  


“That’s it? Food and a place to sleep?”  


“What can I say? I’m cheap.” Dean said with a laugh.  


“You’re actually serious about this?” Castiel asked incredulously.  


“Of course I am, Cas.” Dean said sincerely.  


Castiel sighed. It would be great to have someone around, less lonely. _You know it’s just going to make it hurt more when he leaves._ Castiel thought to himself. _I’m already in too deep anyway. It will hurt when he leaves whether its tomorrow or a few months from now. What’s the harm of making a friend on the way?_  


“Alright.” Castiel conceded.  


“Really?” Dean asked excitedly.  


“Yes, really, Dean.” Castiel sighed.  


“Great” Dean grinned, “Look you won’t even have to see me if you don’t want to. I’ll stay here and not bother you unless I need something.”  


“Don’t be ridiculous, Dean. It will be nice to have someone else around. It gets rather lonely here. Also you are more than welcome to stay here but, if you’d like, you can stay out in the house to get away from here. I don’t work on the house like you will be and I get sick of the place.” Castiel said nervously.  


Dean looked at him speechlessly. _Nicely done, Novak. You took it too far. Now you’ve scared the man off._ He scolded himself.  


“Gotta stay here tonight, Cas, I paid for the room.” Dean said with a smirk and a wink.  


“The offer stands for after tonight, Dean.”  


“Thanks, Cas.” Dean said sincerely.  


“It’s not that big of a deal, Dean.” Castiel told him.  


“You’re inviting me into your _home,_ Cas.” Dean said.  


“It’s not like that, Dean. It’s just where I live. It’s a house. I’m inviting you to stay at my house.” Castiel tried to explain despite the fact that Dean probably wouldn’t understand what he meant. To his surprise Dean nodded in understanding.  


“Alright, Cas” He smiled, “I’ll stay out there after tonight.”  


“I appreciate your business, Dean.” Castiel said with a small smile.  


Dean laughed. “I’m glad, Cas.” He said placing a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel suppressed the shudder that threatened at Dean’s touch. He realized then that he was dangerously close to falling for this man.  


_There’s no way you could be in love this soon, Castiel. It’s just that he’s hot, you’re lonely, and now you find him interesting. Try not to be weird. Just be his friend, he’s helping you, nothing more._ Castiel thought to himself.  


Dean grinned at him.  


_I am so screwed._  


***  


Dean couldn’t believe his luck. Sure, he had just agreed to do what could be a ton of work but Cas was covering food, bed and supplies. Now he didn’t have to worry and he got a chance to get to know Cas. _I’m pathetic. I just met the guy and I’m already so far gone._ He sighed.  


“So, Cas. You got a list of things that need fixing?”  


“To be honest, I have no idea. Most likely everything needs help, with my luck. I haven’t done much to the place other than update the bathrooms and the kitchen before I first opened.”  


Dean looked around the giant kitchen he stood in. It was entirely up to date and practically sparkled. There were two large ovens, a giant stovetop and even a grill. Castiel had put everything in, he just never used it.  


“What if I just give you the keys and the run of the place and you tell me what needs to be done. I’m sure you have a much better idea of how everything is supposed to look than I do. After that we can discuss what I want to do with the place.”  


“Sounds good, Cas. Meet up for dinner to exchange notes?”  


“Alright” Castiel said as he walked towards the desk. “Key.” He handed it to Dean.  


“Alright. See ya later, Cas.” He said with a wink and a small two finger salute.  


***  


Castiel sat at his desk looking over his ideas for the place. New paint was definitely called for, possibly new flooring. Actual decorating was a must. He had just used what was already there when he first set things up. He wondered how major the repairs would be, how much the repairs would cost and if his ideas would even be plausible. Castiel was not a great designer but he had a vision for the B&B. He pulled his notes together and returned to his book.  


***  


The house was actually in pretty good shape. It only looked bad in its appearance. With a new coat of paint and new flooring the place would look brand new. Judging from the appearance of the place as he had pulled up, it might need an exterior paint job and new shingles. Most importantly, the place needed an actual name.  


Dean thought about Castiel. The man seemed lonely, more so than is good for a person. The man was fascinating and entirely beautiful. Dean wondered why he wasn’t married. He didn’t dare hope that it meant that he had a chance there. He sighed and glanced at the clock. Way too early to go back down for dinner. He sighed and made his way back to this room. He decided it was time to call his mom.  


“Hello?” Mary answered brightly.  


“Hey mom.” He said.  


“Hey sweetie. How are you?”  


“I’m good mom. I- uh- I found a job.” He stuttered.  


“Dean.” She sighed.  


“Mom its fine. I’m still coming home for Thanksgiving. I’m really not sure how long this is going to last.”  


“So you met someone. Who is it Dean?”  


“God Mom! It’s nothing like that.” He exclaimed.  


“So you don’t think they like you back, hmm?”  


“Mom! Seriously. It’s not like that. Okay?”  


“Ah, so you don’t know if he’s straight or not.” Mary said thoughtfully.  


“Mom! Seriously? Can’t I just have a job?” He asked incredulously.  


“Honey, if it was just a job then you would have said something about not knowing how long it would take. But you said ‘last’ not ‘take.’ Which means that there is someone involved.”  


“Can we not talk about this, Mom?”  


“Alright, honey.”  


They spoke for a couple hours about how they were doing and what was happening in their lives and in Lawrence.  


“Alright, honey. Will you please tell me about your man?” Mary wheedled.  


“Mom” Dean groaned.  


“Dean, if you tell me now then I won’t be forced to call you every day until you do.”  


“Fine.” He groaned, knowing his mom would definitely follow through if he didn’t. “He’s gorgeous, mom. Dark hair, blue eyes. Like incredibly blue, I don’t know how they’re even real. Smart too, and interesting. Funny and doesn’t realize it.” He sighed.  


“Dean, you’re in love with him aren’t you?” Mary said.  


“God, mom, don’t remind me.” He groaned.  


“Sweetie, it could be a good thing.” She said.  


“Not if I’m the only one, mom.”  


“Have a little faith, honey. You’re hard to resist.” She teased.  


“Thanks mom.”  


“I’ve got to make dinner, honey. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” She said.  


“Alright. Bye mom.”  


“Bye Dean. I love you.”  


“Love you too, Mom.”  


***  


Castiel finished his book around 5:30. It was dinner time but Dean was nowhere to be seen. Castiel pushed himself out of his chair stiffly and began a search for Dean. He wasn’t downstairs so Castiel made his way upstairs. As he walked past Dean’s room he heard a groan. Castiel paused. He heard Dean’s voice but couldn’t make out what he was saying. It sounded like a conversation. He stood there for a moment, torn, before stepping closer to the door, telling himself he was just going to knock on the door.  


The step forward brought him close enough that he could hear what Dean was saying. “Gorgeous, Mom. Dark hair, blue eyes. Like incredibly blue, I don’t know how they’re even real. Smart too, and interesting. Funny and doesn’t realize it.” Dean sighed and paused before groaning, “God, mom, don’t remind me.” He paused again. “Not if I’m the only one, mom.” He said. Castiel realized what was going on. Dean was telling his mom about the girl he liked. Castiel felt his heart drop as Dean ended his call with his mother. “Alright. Bye mom.” Small pause. “Love you too, Mom.” Castiel figured Dean had hung up so he gathered himself and raised his hand to knock on the door. Dean pulled it open before he had the chance to knock. Dean almost walked straight into him.  


“Whoa.” He said stumbling slightly. “Sorry about that. I lost track of time. Uh how much of that did you hear?” Dean said, still standing close to Castiel.  


“Just the end.” Castiel told him. “When you said goodbye and told your mother that you loved her.”  


“Yeah.” Dean said embarrassed.  


“It’s a good thing, Dean. I wish I had been that close with my mother. Our conversations always revolved around her asking when I was going to do something with my life.” Castiel said.  


“What were you doing?” Dean asked.  


Castiel smiled. “I’m an artist, Dean. I just don’t sell my work anymore.”  


“So you’re telling me that I should be expecting some grand plan for the place, then?” Dean teased.  


“Not quite,” Castiel laughed. “Well thought out, yes. Grand, not so much. Interior design is not my forte.”  


“Well, I can tell you if it looks good but that’s about it.” Dean laughed, “But, hey, we’re in this together. Ready to talk about what needs to get done?”  


Castiel nodded.  


“Let’s make dinner then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to pick up a bit after this. Next chapter should be a bit longer. No promises though. I'll try and get it up this week. Feedback and Comments are greatly appreciated. I'd love to hear from you.


	4. Let's Get Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work begins on the Bed and Breakfast and the boys get comfortable.

They made spaghetti. Over dinner Dean explained his findings to Castiel. Castiel was relieved that his imagination had run away with him in regard to the nature of what needed to be done to the house. As it was only new paint and shingles so Castiel’s plans would certainly work.  


“So,” Dean began as they loaded their dishes into the newly functioning dishwasher. “Have you got an idea of what you want to do in here?”  


“A couple of ideas, yes. One I like better than the others, but I think I would like your input as you know what looks good.” Dean laughed. “What is the best way to go about this?”  


“I would start with closing for remodeling. Then go with the exterior first. Put on the new shingles and new paint. Then move inside. Redo the floors if you want, paint the ceilings and the walls. Then finish up with the decorating. Also, dude, this place needs and actual name.”  


Castiel nodded. “Alright. I think you can help me with a couple things.”  


They moved away from the kitchen. Castiel grabbed his notes then sat behind the computer.  


“Grab a chair.” He told Dean. Once they were both seated, Castiel showed Dean all his design options.  


“I like this one the best” Dean said indicating Castiel’s favorite. Castiel was screaming with joy internally but managed to give Dean a small controlled smile.  


“It is my favorite as well. Charlie helped me design it.” He said sheepishly. “You don’t think it’s too…” he trailed off, unsure of what he was trying to ask. He waved a hand vaguely as if it cleared things up. Dean seemed to understand what he was asking.  


“Nah. I think it’s great. It works. It’s got this level of uniformity with the paint color and the flooring but then it also has an interest to it from the individuality of the rooms. I really like it. It’s pretty amazing, Cas.” Dean said with a smile.  


“You know, that is what Charlie said when I brought her the idea. She is amazing with computers. She’s actually the one who helped me make these on the computer. I had no idea what to do.”  


“She’s really good.” Dean said.  


“You will probably meet her. She stops in every so often. I think she would rather work here than the place she works.” Castiel told Dean.  


“Maybe once we get done with the renovation the place will have enough business for you to hire her.”  


Castiel laughed softly. “I suppose so.”  


“Alright,” Dean said. “So you’ve got it all picked out now we just gotta go pick everything up. And you still need a name.”  


“And a good cook.”  


“I’m sure you’ll find one.”  


***  


They sat talking for a few more hours before Castiel decided to brave the rain and return to his house.  


“Good night Dean.” He said as he left.  


“Night Cas. See ya bright and early in the morning.” Dean replied before slipping up to his room. _Time to call Sammy._  


“Hello?” Sam answered almost immediately.  


“Hey Sammy.”  


“Dean! Hey. How are you? Where are you?”  


“I’m good Sammy. I got a job, sort of. I’m in Virginia. Probably only a few hours from home.”  


“How many is a few?” Sam asked suspiciously.  


“Less than four, Sam.”  


“Wow, Dean. That’s closer than you’ve worked in a while.”  


“Yeah. I know.”  


“You’re still coming home for Thanksgiving right?”  


“Of course Sammy. You’re still bringing that girl of yours, right?”  


“Yes Dean.”  


“Good. I like her. When are you going to ask her to marry you?” Dean teased.  


Sam sighed. “Soon actually, Dean. When are you gonna settle down? Find love.”  


“God, Samantha. ‘Find Love?’ Really, Dude?”  


“I’m serious Dean. I’m really happy with Jess. I want you to be happy too.”  


“Alright Sam.”  


“So what’s the new job, Dean?”  


“I’m helping fix up a Bed and Breakfast.”  


“Wow, cool. How much work is that going to be?”  


“Not too much actually. Just new paint, flooring and shingles and we might fix up the porch some.”  


“How big is the crew?”  


“Me and the guy who owns the place.”  


“Seriously Dean? Why did you take that job? That’s a lot of work for two guys.”  


“I offered Sam. And it’s really not that much work. Besides the guy’s helpless.”  


“Ah. So you like him.”  


“What is it with you and mom? Yeah I like him, he’s interesting.”  


“Dean. I can ask mom about him.”  


“She won’t be able to tell you much.” Dean sighed. “You promise you’ll leave me alone about him? I’m pretty sure he’s not gonna see me that way.”  


“You never know Dean, he might. You have a pretty bad sense of these things when you’re not in a bar. So what’s he like?”  


Dean sighed again. “His name is Castiel. He’s gorgeous. He’s got this messy dark hair and these inhumanly blue eyes. He’s smart and incredibly interesting. He’s funny but it’s like he doesn’t realize it. He’s running this place by himself; the only help he gets is from a friend of his that sometimes helps him with computer stuff. He’s an artist too. The more he tells me about himself the more interesting he is.”  


“Wow, Dean. So you’re in love with this guy.”  


“Shut up Sammy.”  


“Yeah, yeah. Hey Dean, I gotta get going. We have somewhere we gotta be.”  


“Alright Sammy have fun.”  


“Bye Dean, We’ll see you soon.”  


“Yeah. Bye Sam.”  


***  


The next few days were spent collecting the necessary supplies. Castiel felt lost the whole time. Dean had told him not to worry about anything and that he could help with the painting when he got to it. The following week was unseasonably warm and Dean had powered through the roofing and had painted most of the exterior of the house.  


Castiel had become accustomed to the sound of Dean working. There was the sound of Dean performing whatever task he was doing coupled with the sound of Classic Rock blaring from the speakers of Dean’s car.  


Castiel was finally helping with the painting. He could hear the music already playing outside like usual but he was not expecting the scene that greeted him as he stepped out onto the porch. Dean was dancing and singing along with the song that was playing.  
_Always no huggin’ no kissin’ until I get a wedding ring_  


Dean turned to face him. Castiel stood frozen watching Dean’s antics. Dean noticed Castiel watching and winked as he stooped to pick up a paint stirrer which he proceeded to use as a microphone. He pointed at Castiel and held his gaze as he continued with the song.  


_My Honey, My Baby, Don’t put my love upon no shelf! She said don’t hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself._  


Dean resumed his dancing as the guitar riff began. Castiel stood rooted to the spot as he watched Dean. Dean moved closer to Castiel, a spark of mischief in his eyes. Castiel started backing up as Dean moved toward him and crooned.  


_Oh baby, baby, baby why you gotta treat me this way? You know I’m still your lover boy, I still feel the same way._  


Dean winked and Castiel turned bright red before fleeing into the house. He moved to the window and watched as Dean continued his impromptu concert. Dean was dancing around the yard and Castiel couldn’t help but admire him. The sun played across Dean’s skin accentuating the way his muscles moved as he danced. Castiel was entranced by how beautiful Dean was. Dean started singing again and Castiel noticed that Dean had a good singing voice.  


_See I wanted her real bad, and I was about to give in. That’s when she started talking about true love, started talking about sin. I said_  


Dean spun to point at Castiel’s window. Castiel’s breath caught in his throat.  


_Honey I’ll live with ya for the rest of my life!_  


Dean declared with the song before turning back to the yard to finish the song. As the music faded Dean called out to Castiel.  
“Hey Cas! Get out here. Let’s get started on the painting.”  


Castiel walked back outside. The two men grabbed the paint supplies and got to work. They spend the day comfortably teasing and joking with each other and managed to get the exterior painting finished.  


***  


The end of October came quickly and resulted with all of the exterior work being finished. Dean had finished painting all the ceilings in the house and the two of them were working on pulling up the old flooring to prep for the new floors. They had developed a strangely comfortable routine that both men felt that they’d had for their whole lives. Dean cooked them breakfast and dinner every day and left Cas to figure something out for their lunch. Both learned little quirks about the other that further endeared them to each other. They moved around each other with complete ease, working flawlessly together as if they had done so forever. Each man kept falling deeper for the other but refused to tell the other for fear of ruining what they had. They had become great friends, the closest friend either of them had ever had. They had convinced themselves that they were content with the friendship they had developed and tried to cover up the desire to be more.  


They took Halloween off and marathoned scary movies all day.  


“Well, Happy Halloween, Cas.” Dean laughed as they headed off to their respective beds.  


“Happy Halloween, Dean. Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so the song that Dean sings in this is Keep Your Hands to Yourself by the Georgia Satellites. Its a ridiculous 80s song but its really fun. Find it here (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdpAop7gp0w) if you'd like to give it a listen. Feel free to leave feedback. Comments make me feel warm and fuzzy! Leave some please!


	5. Stick Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe! + Cas asks Dean to stay and Mary demands that Cas come for Thanksgiving.

Two weeks before Thanksgiving a ringing phone woke Castiel. He groaned and reached for it. The display told him that Gabriel was calling. He sighed. It was five in the morning and his cousin was calling him.  


“What do you want, Gabriel?” He answered the phone grouchily.  


“Someone’s grumpy this morning.” Gabe said, far too cheerful for this early.  


“Gabe, it’s five in the morning. Normal people, myself included, are asleep at this time. What do you need?”  


“I just wanna talk, Cassie!”  


“Gabriel, are you in some kind of trouble?”  


“Nah! I’m good. I am closing my shop though.”  


“What? Gabe! Why?”  


“I’m gonna go under soon. Figured I’d head it off. You still need a breakfast cook, Cassie?”  


“Yes. Are you volunteering?”  


“Yup! I’ll bring Alfie with me till he starts classes back.”  


“Meaning no Thanksgiving this year.”  


“Sorry, Cassie. Anna and Balth are staying in England till Christmas time. Alfie is crazy busy with school and I hafta get my shit together. After that I’ll come crash your loneliness.” Gabe said.  


“Actually, Gabriel, about that.” Castiel said nervously.  


“Cassie! Have you gotten yourself a live in boy toy?”  


“No Gabriel. It’s nothing like that. I have a friend who is helping me make some renovations on the house. He is staying with me for now.” Castiel explained.  


“Renovations huh? Hey while you’re at it why don’t you update the kitchen and open a restaurant out of that giant downstairs?” Gabe suggested.  


“That is surprisingly not a terrible idea, Gabe.”  


“Well ya know I’m not entirely awful.”  


“Not always.”  


“So he’s gorgeous right?”  


“Gabe.”  


“Come on Cassie!”  


“Yes, he is.”  


“Cassie’s got a crush! What’s his name? What’s he like?”  


“His name is Dean. You’ll most likely be meeting him so that is all I will be telling you.”  


“Awww! Cassie’s in loooove!” Gabe teased.  


“Gabriel, I’m sure you have things you should be taking care of. I would like to get back to sleep. It is still early and I am tired.”  


“One question! How did you get him to help?”  


“He offered. He stopped on his way home and then offered to help fix things up.”  


“Cassie. Ask the man to stay and keep helping you. Offer him a permanent position or something. Keep that one around.”  


“Gabe.”  


“I’m completely serious, Castiel. He likes you or he wouldn’t have offered to help. I mean really, what are you even paying him?”  


“With food and a place to stay.”  


“Meaning not even money? Shit Cassie, why the hell aren’t you sleeping with him? He is totally in love with you!”  


“Gabe, drop it.”  


“Fine, fine. But seriously ask him to stay.”  


“I will. Once I know how to.”  


“You’ll figure it out. Bye Cassie.”  


“Goodbye Gabriel.”  


Castiel hung up and groaned before falling back to sleep.  


***  


Dean was cooking breakfast when Castiel shuffled downstairs.  


“Morning, Cas.” He said as he handed Cas his coffee. Dean knew that Cas couldn’t function in the morning without at least one cup of coffee in him.  


“Good Morning Dean.” Cas relied as he poured himself a second cup of coffee. “My cousin called earlier.”  


“You were asleep.”  


“He woke me. I’m a little annoyed with him for that. He did offer some interesting insight though.” Castiel smiled softly at Dean.  


Dean was silently dreading the looming end of the project. He wasn’t eager for the time when he would have to leave.  


“Dean.” Castiel said after a few minutes of quiet, interrupting Dean’s thoughts.  


“Yeah, Cas?”  


“Dean, you have done so much and I am very impressed with what you have done.” Cas’s hands fidgeted around his mug. “I- I was wondering if you would help fix other things that might come up.”  


“Like what Cas?”  


“Um. Li- like um.” Castiel stuttered then dropped his now empty mug. “Like that” He said as it broke.  


Dean laughed. “Cas, are you saying you’d like me to stick around?”  


Cas took a deep breath then nodded nervously. Dean laughed again. “I’ll stick around” he said then pulled Cas into a hug. “All you had to do was ask me to stay.” He murmured.  


Cas blinked up at him in shock once Dean released him. Dean finished cooking and the two moved to the table to eat.  


“So, what ‘insight’ did your cousin have?” Dean asked.  


“Hmm?” Cas hummed distractedly before focusing on Dean. “Oh. I apologize; I was elsewhere for a moment. What were you asking?” Cas said blushing.  


“What did your cousin want?”  


“Oh, He is going to come and cook here. He is closing his shop, apparently it was headed downhill. He suggested using the downstairs to open a restaurant.”  


“Huh. That’s not a bad idea, Cas. The kitchen is certainly up to it. You could do the restaurant buffet style.”  


“Yes. The only problem with the idea is that lunch and dinner food is not Gabriel’s strong suit. He is wonderful with breakfast food and desserts, but definitely not up to cooking entire courses for other meals.”  


“Well hey. I’ve got a friend who cooks. How bout I give him a call and see if he’s interested? And I’m not too bad of a cook myself. I can get some of my mom’s recipes while I’m home for Thanksgiving.” Dean said with a smile. Castiel returned the smile with one of his own. “What else did he say?”  


“We won’t be doing anything for Thanksgiving.”  


“Seriously?”  


“Yes. I’ll just stay here.”  


“So you’re telling me that you’re just gonna stay here alone for Thanksgiving? That none of your family is getting together?”  


“Yes. Anna and Balthazar are staying in England. Gabriel is busy closing up his business and Alfie is finishing up with the semester. I know that we will be doing something for Christmas. It really isn’t a big deal.”  


“That’s all your family?”  


“The family that I still speak to, yes. That is all the cousins, with the exception of Jimmy.” Castiel said, trailing off as if he was afraid to tell more even though he wanted to.  


“Wanna expand?” Dean prompted.  


“We are considered the rebellious generation of my family. We broke the traditional family norms. Our family has a certain, as they say, status that we were expected to uphold. Our uncles, Michael, Raphael, Uriel, and Zachariah, had certain expectations for us. These included our views, lifestyle and career choices. Jimmy and I disagree because he embraced most of their views while I found I could not. My cousins blazed a trail of rebellion in the family. Balthazar is the oldest. He started sleeping around then disappeared for a few years. He turned back up selling antiques somewhere in London. Anna was next. She went a different route with her education. She majored in art history and moved to London where she works as a curator. Gabriel was always a prankster growing up. Once he turned 18 he dropped off their grid, since then he has only spoken to us cousins. I was next. I spoke up for myself. They practically disowned me. My parents didn’t really care which is how I ended up with this place. I decided to study art. Alfie sided with me and once he turned 18 he went to live with Gabriel. Jimmy was the only one who didn’t go against things. He couldn’t believe what the rest of us had done. I think part of him still expects me to come back and say I didn’t mean any of it.” Castiel sighed.  


Dean was surprised at how much Cas had just told him. Usually he was very quiet about his past. Part of Dean was happy that Cas trusted him enough to share this with him but most of him couldn’t believe how terrible Cas’s family had been to him. Dean wondered what it was the Cas had needed to stand up for himself about. Dean watched Cas fall into an introspective silence.  


“I can’t let you be alone on Thanksgiving, man. You’re coming with me.” Dean said.  


“Dean, I won’t impose on you like that.” Cas protested.  


Dean smirked. “My family will be happy to have you. We’re a right bunch of strays ourselves, might as well add another.”  


“Dean.”  


“Really Cas. It’ll be me and mom and Sammy. Sammy’s girl Jess. Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen and Jo and Ash. Bobby and Ellen aren’t really family and Ellen’s daughter Jo and her boyfriend Ash aren’t either. We’re all just practically family cause we’ve known each other so long. It’ll be fine.”  


“Dean its fine because they’re practically your family.”  


“So are you Cas. And as an honorary Winchester I cannot let you spent Thanksgiving alone.”  


“Your mother might not be so accepting of my joining you.” Cas protested.  


Dean smirked and pulled out his phone.  


“Hello.” Mary answered brightly.  


“Hi mom”  


“Dean. This had better not be you backing out of Thanksgiving.” She said sternly.  


“It’s not, mom. I promise. I have a request though.”  


“Dean, honey, I’m already making pie. I do every year.”  


Dean laughed. “Good, but that’s not what I meant. My- uh- my friend Cas. He- uh- well his family isn’t doing anything for Thanksgiving, so- uh-”  


“You tell that boy he is coming here.” Mary interrupted. “No one should be alone on Thanksgiving.”  


“That’s what I told him. He’s worried that he’ll be imposing.”  


“He is coming and that is final. You make sure that boy gets here Dean Winchester.”  


“Yes ma’am.” He grinned.  


“I gotta go baby. Ellen’s almost here.”  


“Alright, mom. I’ll talk to you later and we’ll see you for Thanksgiving.”  


“Bye, honey. I love you.”  


“Love you too, mom. Bye.”  


Dean grinned at Cas. “Mom says you’re coming, Cas.”  


“Dean” Cas started to argue.  


“Nuh-uh, Cas. No arguments. Mom’ll flay me alive if I show up without you. You heard me, man, I didn’t even ask before she started demanding you be there.”  


Cas sighed. “Alright, Dean.”  


Dean grinned. “This will be a good Thanksgiving.”


	6. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie appears. Cas goes to Dean's for Thanksgiving and meets Dean's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this up. I've been playing with the Thanksgiving chapter and haven't settled on how I want it to go. I didn't realize I never got this chapter up. So here it is. It is a little short but there is a lot of character introduction. Feedback is much appreciated. :)

The weeks before Thanksgiving passed quickly and they managed to get a lot done. All the new flooring was in. the entire first and second floors were painted and the third floor only needed paint on the walls. They had begun to collect the décor Castiel had envisioned and were discussing turning the gigantic attic into office and storage space. Castiel could hardly believe that this was happening.  


Charlie had come by for a visit a few days after Gabriel’s call. Castiel was sitting at his desk and Dean was painting the dining room ceiling. Suddenly there was a red headed girl draped over Castiel’s desk.  


“What’s up Thursday? I brought food.” She said.  


Castiel laughed. From the dining room there came a sudden banging followed closely by a loud cry of “Shit!”  


“What is this Castiel?” Charlie said mischievously with an eyebrow raised.  


“Dean.” Castiel said. “He’s helping me make repairs to the house.”  


“You know I thought the place looked nicer when I pulled up.” Charlie mused. “So, is he hot?” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.  


“Charlie! You don’t even like guys.” He exclaimed.  


“I’m shopping for you.” She winked. “So?” she prompted.  


“Yes he is.”  


“You like him.”  


“Yes”  


“Cool” She turned and traipsed off towards the dining room.  


“Charlie, he’s not interested.” Castiel whispered as he caught up with her.  


“Relax Thursday. I just wanna meet your new handyman.” She winked.  


Dean stood sheepishly in the middle of the room when they arrived.  


“What happened?” Castiel asked.  


“Slipped” Dean laughed.  


“Are you alright?”  


“Yeah.” He said looking down and rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly.  


“Handmaiden!” Charlie cheered unexpectedly from behind Castiel. Dean’s eyes widened as he looked up then a grin slid over his face.  


“Well if it isn’t the Queen.” He smirked. “How’s it going Charlie?”  


It turned out that the two had met at some event they both attended and had become pretty good friends. Charlie spent lunch talking with and teasing Dean about things Castiel just did not get. (“How come he’s never heard of any of this Charlie? I’m disappointed in you.” “At least now that there are two of us we can get him educated.”) It seemed that the longer they talked the less he understood. (“We fish in different ponds Dean.” “Nah, I just fish in the whole pond.”) They laughed together and Castiel was oddly content as he happily watched his two best friends interacting.  


***  


Dean was an excellent driver. Just like with everything he did, the road and car had his full attention. Castiel knew that this was where Dean was most at home and noted with a small swell of pride that Dean was almost this comfortable in Castiel’s home. Dean was relaxed as he drove, classic rock blared from the speakers. Dean sang along and drummed his fingers against the wheel in time with the songs. The afternoon sun danced across Dean’s grinning face. It did nothing to calm Castiel’s steadily rising nervousness. Dean seemed to pick up on it despite Castiel’s best attempts to hide it.  


“Relax, Cas. You’ll be fine. Besides you’re going to be meeting everyone in stages.”  


Castiel sighed, unsure if that made the situation easier or harder.  


***  


They pulled into the driveway around dinnertime. The second Dean cut the engine a woman was rushing out of the house. Dean grinned at Castiel before stepping out of the car.  


“Hey Mom.” Dean said as she pulled him into a tight embrace.  


Castiel stepped out of the Impala. Dean’s mother turned to him with a smile.  


“You must be Castiel.” She said, hugging him briefly. “I’ve heard so much about you.”  


“Hello Mrs. Winchester. It is very nice to meet you.”  


“Please, Castiel. Call me Mary.” She told him warmly.  


“In that case, please, call me Cas.” He said smiling at her. Behind Mary he could see Dean grinning at his use of the nickname Dean had given him.  


“Well, get your stuff and come in. We can talk where it’s warm.” Mary said, turning back to the house.  


They grabbed their bags and followed her inside and up the stairs.  


“You two are in Dean’s old room. Hope you don’t mind sharing.” Mary said. She smiled as she left them to put their things away. “Dean, come down and help with dinner when you’re done.” She called behind her.  


“Yes Ma’am.” He called back. Dean looked at Castiel sheepishly. “Hey if you don’t feel comfortable with sharing the bed then I can sleep on the couch downstairs.” He offered.  


“It is not a problem Dean. I do not mind sharing and I do not wish to make you give up your own bed.” Castiel said secretly glad to be able to share the bed with Dean.  


“Alright,” Dean said with a smile, “I’m gonna go help Mom. You can stay in here as long as you want.”  


“Alright Dean.” He said.  


Dean smiled at him softly before slipping out of the room. Castiel took the opportunity to study Dean’s room and noted how well it showed his personality.  


***  


“So, Castiel is very polite.”  


“Yeah”  


“He’s nice.”  


“Yeah”  


“Dean”  


“Mom”  


“I think he likes you honey.”  


“Mom,” Dean groaned. “Can we not do this?”  


“Fine, fine. We’ll just cook.”  


“Thanks mom.”  


Mary was convinced that Cas liked Dean. It was painfully obvious. She watched the two interact throughout the evening. Cas watched Dean when Dean wasn’t looking and Dean did the same to Cas. They moved around each other as though they were two parts of a whole. It was how she and John had once been.  


So Mary started scheming. She was determined that the two love-struck idiots would be together by Christmas. Step one started tomorrow. Dean loved pie, and Cas would be making the pie this year.  


As they all headed off to bed Mary felt a sense of contentment knowing that both of her sons had someone that cared for them very much.  


***  


When Dean woke Wednesday morning he was far too comfortable to move. He was surrounded by warmth and filled with a strange contentment. He began to move before realizing that something was off. He was weighed down by something. He looked down to find himself cuddled up with Cas, who was doing a great impression of an adorably cuddly octopus. He smiled down at Cas’s mussed appearance. He gently extricated himself hoping not to wake Cas before he had coffee ready. Dean glanced at the clock. Sam and Jess would be in soon.  


Dean got dressed and made his way downstairs to start coffee and breakfast. He fixed himself a cup of coffee and poured Cas’ cup before returning upstairs to fetch Cas. His mom watched him curiously.  


“Cas” Dean said leaning over him and shaking his shoulder. Cas blinked up at him sleepily. “Wake up grumpy. Sammy’ll be here soon.”  


Cas grumbled under his breath.  


“Come on. There’s coffee downstairs.”  


Cas got up and dressed mechanically before following Dean downstairs. Dean handed him his mug. He finished cooking breakfast up while Cas and Mary set the table.  


When a car pulled into the driveway, Mary rushed out to greet them as she had with Dean and Cas. Cas looked up at Dean nervously. Dean smiled at him reassuringly.  


“You’ll be fine Cas.” He said before his family walked into the room.  


“Dean!” Jess yelled and pulled him into a hug. Dean saw Cas wince slightly at Jess’s enthusiasm.  


“Hey Jess.” He smiled, “Not so loud. We aren’t all as awake as you.”  


Jess laughed. Sam entered the room. “Hey Dean”  


The brothers hugged. Sam turned to Cas.  


“You must be Castiel,” the giant man said holding out a hand. “I’m Sam.”  


Cas shook Sam’s hand. “Call me Cas.” He said with a small smile.  


Dean laughed. “You’re lucky I got coffee in him Sammy. Otherwise he probably would have just mumbled at you to piss off.”  


Sam, Jess and Mary laughed and Cas smiled sheepishly with a small nod of acknowledgement. Dean was right; Cas in the morning without coffee was a difficult Cas to deal with.  


Jess stepped towards Cas. “Hi Cas. I’m Jess. I’m Sammy’s girlfriend. It’s really nice to meet you. I’m glad that Dean decided to bring you and let us meet his boyfriend.” She said with a smile and a wink.  


Cas’s eyes widened and he turned red while Dean spluttered out a quick “We’re not like that, Jess! We are just friends.”  


Jess giggled. “Alright Dean whatever you say.” She said, eyeing them suspiciously.  


***  


“Alright,” Mary said as they finished breakfast. “Today is prep work. Dean, Sam you two are on clean up and will be errand boys should we require it. Cas, Jess you two are helping me with food prep.”  


They all split up to start working. Sam and Dean spent the day catching up. Sam continuously ribbed Dean about Cas. Mary and Jess got to know Cas and found themselves liking him more and more. He was a genuinely wonderful man and they picked up on his attraction to Dean. Jess joined Mary’s campaign to get the two men together. By the end of the day Castiel was feeling as though he was somehow a part of this wonderful family. They all drifted off to their beds looking forward to the day ahead of them.


	7. Alot to be Thankful for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving and family shenanigans

When Castiel woke up Thursday morning, he found himself curled around a wonderful, solid warmth. He forced his eyes open and looked up. He was curled up around Dean, who had one arm wrapped around Castiel’s waist and the other across his shoulders. Castiel was doing his best impersonation of a clinging octopus. Dean was still asleep and Castiel couldn’t resist watching him. He looked young and vulnerable in his sleep, his face open and calm. There was a small smile turning his lips up, giving him an air of contentment. He was struck by how beautiful Dean was. Cas sighed. He knew he should get up and begin the day. He attempted to extricate himself from Dean’s sleepy hold without waking him. Dean’s arms tightened almost imperceptibly, holding Cas in place. Cas gave up and settled back in, quickly falling back asleep. He missed Mary peeking in to wake them before slipping away with a mischievous grin.  


***  


Mary snuck back into the room a few minutes later and snapped a picture of the sleeping young men. She smiled at them before slipping back out and closing the door.  


“Boys!” She called through the door. “Time to get up. Dean I need your help with breakfast.”  


She left when she heard Dean call ‘Alright mom’  


***  


Dean and Cas were dressed and eating breakfast when Sam and Jess appeared in the kitchen. After finishing up breakfast they started on the cooking. Around 11 the sound of a car in the driveway sent Mary, Dean and Same to the door with grins.  


“Get out of here.” Mary said to Dean and Sam, shooing them back to the kitchen  


They shot sheepish grins at Cas and Jess. An older man with a beard entered the kitchen briefly after they did with a gruff “Boys”.  


“Bobby.” They said grinning at him.  


“Get over here.” Bobby said.  


They hugged him.  


“How ya been boys?” He asked.  


“Good.” They replied in stereo. Bobby rolled his eyes at them then turned to Jess.  


“How ya doin’ Jess?” He said.  


“Pretty good.” She said with a grin.  


Bobby turned to Cas. “You I’ve heard too much about. These women do not stop talking about it. I’m Bobby.” He held a hand out.  


“Castiel.” He said, shaking Bobby’s hand.  


“Ya gotcha an angel, huh boy?” Bobby teased, looking at Dean.  


“Not many people know that.” Cas said smiling.  


“What’s going on?” Jess asked.  


“Castiel, Angel of Thursday.” Bobby said.  


“I’m actually from a family of angels,” Cas said, “My aunt Naomi, my uncles Michael, Zachariah, Raphael and Uriel and my cousins Anael, Gabriel, Balthazar and Samandriel. All of us with the exception of my brother Jimmy are named for angels; my parents were not expecting twins.”  


“Hell of a family.” Bobby said with a laugh.  


“Something like that.” Cas muttered.  


Dean placed a hand on his shoulder. Cas smiled softly and leaned into the reassuring touch. A blonde girl traipsed into the room.  


“Hey Dean” She grinned.  


“Jo” he nodded.  


She smirked at him. “So, who’s your boyfriend?”  


“Not my boyfriend, Jo. This is Cas. Cas this is the pain in my ass, Jo.” He said.  


“Come on Dean, we all know that I’m definitely not the cause of that pain in your ass.” She winked teasingly.  


Mary returned to the kitchen with Ellen.  


“Well boy,” Ellen said to Dean, “Let me get a look at ya.”  


Dean grinned and hugged her.  


“Joanna Beth, you get out there and help Ash bring in the food.” She said.  


“Yes ma’am.” Jo said with a salute.  


Ellen hugged Sam then pulled Jess in. “It’s good to see all of you. And Dean finally brought someone home.” She smiled at Cas.  


“Cas,” Dean said, throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. “This is my aunt Ellen. Ellen this is Castiel, I’m helping him renovate his Bed and Breakfast.” Dean said.  


“Sleepin’ with the boss, my man! You got me beat,” Came a guy’s voice through the door.  


“Nah, dude. You still have us all beat. Sleeping with the boss’ daughter is like a thousand times worse than anything the rest of us could do.” Dean called back.  


Cas looked at him in confusion.  


“That’s Ash.” Dean said as a man with a mullet walked into the room weighed down with various dishes. Cas raised an eyebrow at his look. Dean burst into laughter. “Yeah, all of us felt that way about it. You kinda get used to it though. Funny thing about Ash, he looks like a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie but he actually went to MIT and was doing really well. Now he’s sleeping with his boss’ daughter. Look how the mighty have fallen.” Dean said.  


“Hey now, you’re just jealous that you didn’t get on this when you had a chance.” Ash said running a hand jokingly through his hair.  


Dean laughed, “It’s good to see you man.”  


“For real. You need to come around more often.” Ash said.  


“If I wasn’t always the third or fifth wheel I would.” Dean said rolling his eyes.  


“Well now ya ain’t.” He said looking pointedly at Cas.  


“I think you all have the wrong idea about what’s going on here.” Dean grumbled.  


***  


Thanksgiving dinner was relatively calm. The food was delicious, the company was good and the teasing was well meant. Everyone went off to bed full and content. The Singers and Ash stayed the night since Ellen, Bobby and Mary were going shopping together early the next morning.  


***  


Castiel fidgeted as Dean slipped into bed.  


“Thank you for this Dean.” He said.  


“It’s not a big deal Cas. I’m glad you came. Everyone likes you. We may have to have everyone up to the B&B for Christmas.” Dean said.  


“I’d like that.” Castiel smiled. “Dean, please don’t downplay what you’ve done for me. This is the best Thanksgiving that I have ever had.”  


Dean smiled at him and he felt his heart stutter.  


“Well my family loves you so you’re gonna be welcome here anytime.” Dean said.  


Cas smiled at him. “Thank you Dean.”  


“No problem Cas.”  


As they drifted off to sleep, they both pretended that this was how things always were between them.  


***  


They spent most of Friday lounging around the house. They had no particular desire to go out and get caught up in the madness of Black Friday shopping. Around midafternoon Jo and Ash started demanding matches of video games. They had a Black Friday tradition, they informed Cas as they played. That evening they would be heading to the Roadhouse for dinner and karaoke.  


“It’s not like we’re amazing or anything.” Jo told him.  


“Just enthusiastic.” Sam said with a laugh.  


When evening rolled around they scattered to change for the night. Castiel had no idea what to wear. He stayed where he was until the others returned. Ash had barely changed anything. Jo and Jess were wearing tight jeans and cute tops. Sam looked good in his dark jeans and white button down. Dean looked amazing. He wore dark jeans that hugged him perfectly and a dark grey button down that fit him snugly and made his green eyes stand out beautifully. Castiel’s mouth went dry. Dean was always beautiful but tonight he was extraordinary.  


“Cas? Aren’t you going to change?” Jess asked. Jo snickered.  


“I don’t know what to wear.” He admitted.  


“We’ll help.” Jo declared before pulling him up from his seat.  


She and Jess linked their arms through his and took him upstairs.  


“By the time we get done with you he won’t even know what hit him.” Jo said with a smirk.  


“What?” Castiel asked.  


“Cas, tell us something. And please be completely honest. Do you like Dean?” Jess asked.  


“Of course, He is my friend.” Cas replied neutrally.  


“Cas, you know that is not what we’re asking.” Jo said. “We won’t say anything, just tell us.”  


“Yes.” Cas said quietly.  


“Yes to you’ll tell us or yes to you like him?” Jo teased.  


“Both.” Cas said turning bright red.  


“Alright!” Jo cheered. The blondes grinned at him.  


“We like you, Cas.” Jess said.  


“And we’re pretty sure Dean likes you too.” Jo added.  


“So we’re going to help you get ready.” Jess continued.  


“You’re gonna be so hot that he has no idea what hit him.” Jo finished  


They began to dig through his clothes.  


“Cas, do you have any skinny jeans?”  


“Yes, they’re in the bottom of the bag.”  


“Perfect,” Jo said as she pulled them out and tossed them to him, “put them on.”  


He caught them and shifted uncomfortably. “Uhm…”  


“Cas, are you gay?” Jo asked bluntly.  


“Yes.” He answered confusedly.  


“Okay, so you’re gay, Jess is with Sam and I’m with Ash. No one in this room is interested in any of the others in here. Change.” Jo said as she and Jess hunted through his clothes for a shirt. They found a deep blue button down.  


“This.” Jo said. “Change.”  


Castiel changed quickly and tucked the shirt into the tight jeans. The shirt fit him snugly. Jo gave a wolf whistle.  


“Damn,” She said. “Dean isn’t gonna be able to keep his hands off you.”  


“Dean doesn’t see me that way. Besides, I thought he was straight.” Cas said.  


Jo snorted and Jess giggled. “Oh, honey.” Jess said. “Dean is bi-“  


Suddenly Cas remembered the conversation Charlie and Dean had about fishing and ponds. It made sense now. They had been talking about their sexuality.  


“Oh” he said. “He still doesn’t see me that way. I overheard him speaking with his mother the day he arrived. He was telling her about a girl he liked.”  


“Cas, there is no girl. He was talking to his mom about you. He told Sam about you the day he met you.” Jess said.  


“Plus, have you seen the way he looks at you?” Jo demanded. “I’ve never seen him like that before. He is head over heels for you Cas.”  


Castiel sighed. “He won’t do anything about it.”  


“You know, I’m not sure but he might think you’re straight.” Jess hedged.  


“What? I haven’t given him reason to believe that.” Castiel said.  


“Have you ever said that you’re gay? Or that you like guys? Have you even hinted at it?” Jess asked.  


“No” Cas admitted.  


“Dean can be really dense sometimes.” Jo said quietly.  


“Alright, let’s head down.” Jess said.  


They descended the stairs to meet the boys. Dean’s eyes widened when he saw Cas. He cleared his throat quickly.  


“Everyone ready?” Dean asked. They nodded. “Then let’s get going.”


	8. Let Me Sing It To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times at the Roadhouse. Feelings and stuff. Meddling family members.

They got to the Roadhouse around 7. Ellen had burgers waiting for them when they arrived.  


“Well, Cas, are you ready for the best burger you will ever have?” Dean asked as Ellen brought them their food.  


“Jo, Ash, I’m gonna need you to serve soon. Dean do you think you can work for a couple hours? Just till nightshift gets here?” Ellen asked.  


“Sure thing Ellen.” Dean said with a grin. Castiel looked at Dean confusedly. “You’ll see sweetheart.” He joked with a wink.  


Jess and Jo smiled secretly at each other. Sam raised an eyebrow at Jess. She smirked back at him and glanced meaningfully between Dean and Cas. Sam’s eyes widened then he grinned at her.  


“Really?” Sam asked Jess, eyes wide.  


“Tell ya later.” She replied.  


They all started in on their dinner. Cas’ eyes widened after his first bite. Dean laughed at his response.  


“Told ya they were the best you’d ever taste.” Dean smirked.  


“Nearly.” Cas said with a small smile.  


“Nearly?” Dean asked with a raised brow.  


“Yes nearly,” Cas replied, “Yours are better.” He smiled.  


“Smooth little fucker ain’t he?” Ash whispered to Jo and Jess.  


Dean’s breath had caught in his throat. Jess and Sam smirked at each other. Jo laughed.  


“Better not let mom hear you say that, Cas.” She joked.  


“Jo! Ash! Dean! Finish up! I need ya!” Ellen called.  


“Come on guys.” Jo said, grabbing Ash and Dean’s arms and dragging them away.  


Jo and Ash grabbed aprons and walked over to separate tables. Dean slipped behind the bar.  


***  


It turned out that Dean’s skill set included expert bartending. Castiel watched amazed as Dean worked. Around 10:30 the regular bartender arrived and Dean returned to the group with a special drink for everyone. The bar had stopped serving food just before, so Jo and Ash had returned as well.  


“Well, dudes, time for karaoke.” Ash announced. “Dean shall we kick it off?”  


“Hell yeah.” Dean said with a sharp grin.  


They walked over to the sound equipment that had been set up earlier.  


“Well everybody,” Ash spoke into the microphone. “Time for karaoke to start. Dean and I will be kicking it off like usual, after that come sign up and tell me your song. Here we go!”  


He started a song and together he and Dean sang it. Castiel realized that it was the same song that Dean had been singing the day they had painted the exterior of the house. He smiled to himself at the memory then excused himself to the bathroom.  


***  


Jess grinned at Sam. “Cas likes Dean.” She informed him. “And we know Dean likes Cas.”  


“So what, you’re trying to hook them up?” He asked.  


“Sort of. Mary, Jo and I are trying to… help them out.” She said.  


“Meaning the three of you have decided to meddle. Ellen’ll want in on it. Jo should tell her.” Sam said. “Alright, what’s the plan?”  


***  


Dean returned to the table as Ash began singing Sweet Home Alabama.  


“Always knew he had a thing for Lynyrd Skynyrd.” He joked.  


Jess laughed. “Let’s dance.” She said and pulled Dean out onto the floor.  


Castiel returned from the bathroom to see Jess pulling Dean out to dance with her. He looked at Sam curiously. Sam shrugged and settled into his seat, watching his brother and girlfriend.  


***  


Jess and Jo had taken over the mic for an enthusiastic rendition of Can’t Fight this Feeling. Dean, Sam and Cas sat at their table relaxing. The girls finished their dramatic enactment of the song and started conferring with Ash.  


“Well Dean, it looks like the girls have volunteered you for another song. Get on up here.” Ash announced.  


“Can I know what I’m singing?” Dean called.  


Ash looked to Jo who shook her head and said something to Ash.  


“You know the words.” Ash said. “Sorry dude, that’s all I’m allowed to say. She’ll kick my ass if I say anything else. And we all know she can.” Everyone laughed.  


Dean looked at Cas apologetically before making his way to the stage. The song started to play and his head snapped up to glare at Jo.  


“Seriously?” He demanded.  
J

o and Jess grinned at him then looked at each other conspiratorially. Dean sighed heavily before closing his eyes as he began to sing.  


_I gotta take a little time_  
_A little time to think things over_  
_I better read between the lines_  
_In case I need it when I'm older_  
_Aaaah woah-ah-aah_  
_Now this mountain I must climb_  
_Feels like a world upon my shoulders_  
_And through the clouds I see love shine_  
_It keeps me warm as life grows colder_  


Dean looked up and the crowd, his eyes flashing with sincerity.  


_In my life there's been heartache and pain_  
_I don't know if I can face it again_  
_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_  
_To change this lonely life_  
_I wanna know what love is_  
_I want you to show me_  
_I wanna feel what love is_  
_I know you can show me_  
_Aaaah woah-oh-ooh_  
_I'm gonna take a little time_  
_A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh_  
_I've got nowhere left to hide_  
_It looks like love has finally found me_  
_In my life there's been heartache and pain_  
_I don't know if I can face it again_  
_I can't stop now, I've traveled so far_  
_To change this lonely life_  


Dean was now watching Castiel as he sang. Cas could feel the weight of Dean’s gaze and the heat that pooled in his chest.  


_I wanna know what love is_  
_I want you to show me_  
_I wanna feel what love is_  
_I know you can show me_  
_I wanna know what love is_  
_I want you to show me_  
_And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is_  
_And I know, I know you can show me_

__

Let's talk about love

__  
_(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside_  
_(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love_  
_(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide_  
_(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh_  
_I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love_  
_(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too_  
_(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too_  
_And I know, and I know, I know you can show me_  
_Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know_  
_(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love_  
_(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know_  
_(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love_  
_I know you can show me, yeah_  


Dean sauntered off the stage and was almost instantly surrounded by girls who wanted to compliment him on his performance. Cas watched with the awareness that every single one of them wanted sex with Dean. He felt conflicting jealousy and resignation before he saw how Dean was brushing them off with a polite smile and thanks as he worked his way back to their table. When he made it back to them he shot Cas a huge grin.  


“So what did you think?” He asked.  


“You did very well Dean. I had never heard that song before.” Cas replied.  


“What do ya think of it?” Dean asked.  


“I like it.”  


“Yeah?”  


“Very much” Cas smiled.  


“Good.” Dean grinned. “Come dance with me?” He asked as new people took the stage to sing.  


“Sure.”  


They danced until Ash announced that he girls had volunteered someone else. This time it was Cas. Dean grinned at him and wished him good luck as they separated. Dean made his way back to their table as Cas made his way to the stage. He hoped that he knew the words to the song. As the music started he realized what the girls were doing. They were making them acknowledge their feelings in song. He shot them a look that he hoped conveyed that he was onto them. They grinned at him as he started to sing.  


_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_  
_Each mornin' I get up I die a little_  
_Can barely stand on my feet_  
_Take a look in the mirror and cry_  
_Lord what you're doing to me_  
_I have spent all my years in believin' you_  
_But I just can't get no relief, Lord_  
_Somebody, somebody_  
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_  
_I work hard every day of my life_  
_I work till I ache my bones_  
_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_  
_I get down on my knees_  
_And I start to pray_  
_Till the tears run down from my eyes_  
_Lord, somebody, ooh, somebody_  
_Can anybody find me, somebody to love?_  
_(He works hard)_  
_Everyday, I try and I try and I try_  
_But everybody wants to put me down_  
_They say I'm goin' crazy_  
_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_  
_Got no common sense_  
_I got nobody left to believe_  
_Yeah, yeah yeah yeah_  
_Oh Lord_  
_Somebody, somebody_  
_Can anybody find me, somebody to love?_  
_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_  
_I just keep losin' my beat_  
_I'm okay, I'm alright_  
_Ain't gonna face no defeat_  
_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_  
_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  


Cas was blushing as he stepped off of the stage. He tried to make his way back to the table but a medium height brunette girl caught him by the arm. He looked at her then back at the table forlornly, hoping that she would catch the hint and let him be. She followed his gaze back to Dean then smirked back at him.  


“Good luck” she said with a grin. “But too bad for me.”  


She released him and he returned to the group. They spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing.  


***  


When Dean, Sam, Cas and Jess made it back to the house they were all exhausted. They fell into bed knowing that the next day would be a long day of travel for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the songs in order of appearance:  
> Keep Your Hands to Yourself by The Georgia Satellites  
> Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd  
> Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon  
> I Want to Know What Love Is by Foreigner  
> Somebody To Love by Queen


	9. Expanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work on the house wraps up. People are generally happy, then of course drama ensues.

The ride back from Mary’s was quiet. Both men had realized that their affections for the other might be returned. Now each had to decide what they wanted to do with that information. They spent the ride in a comfortable quiet, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.  


***  


“Hey, Cas, wake up.” Dean’s voice cut through Cas’ thoughts.  


“I’m awake.” Cas mumbled blinking one eye open.  


“Alright, we’re home.” Dean said with a soft smile, “Come on.”  


They unloaded their stuff and took in back to their rooms.  


“I’ll get back to work tomorrow. But for now let’s do food.” Dean said.  


Cas smiled at him. “Your mother sent us back with pie.” He said.  


“There’s pie?” Dean asked. Cas nodded. “Dude, Burgers and pie? Sound good?”  


“Of course.”  


Dinner was fantastic but both men couldn’t help feeling disappointed as they made their way to their own rooms.  


***  


The next morning dawned clear and beautiful. After a quick breakfast they made their way to the main building. Dean quirked a grin and a small salute at Cas before heading off into the house humming to himself. Cas sat at the front desk and began looking over the things Charlie had sent him. He intended to call her and hire her in the next few days. The sound of an engine rumbled into the house in the late morning. Dean appeared next to Cas from the depths of the house. Cas looked at him questioningly.  


“It’s Benny, the guy I called about being the cook.” Dean told him.  


“I didn’t realize he was coming today.” Cas said.  


“Neither did I.” Dean said with a laugh.  


Cas’ eyes widened as a bear of a man entered the house.  


“Hey Benny.” Dean greeted.  


“How ya’ doin’ brother?” Benny said pulling him into a hug.  


“I’m good man, real good. Benny, this is Cas. He owns the place.” Dean said.  


Cas waved awkwardly. Dean smiled at him fondly.  


“I’m Benny. Dean here called me about a job cooking here.” Benny said.  


“Yes. We were planning on opening a buffet style restaurant here.” Cas said.  


Benny smiled slyly at Dean. “Shut up Benny.” Dean said shooting him a glare. “At least you’re here in time to make us lunch.”  


“That could work.” Benny said.  


“Whaddaya say boss man? Let him try out by making us lunch?” Dean said to Cas.  


“If he is willing to work here and his food is good then I have no objections. Making lunch seems perfectly reasonable.” Cas said shortly.  


Dean gave him an odd look before turning to Benny. “Alright, kitchen’s thataway. Call me when there’s food.” He directed.  


“Thanks brother.” Benny said and slipped out of the room.  


Dean turned back to Cas. “What’s up Cas?” He said, concern clearly written on his face.  


“I am fine, Dean.” Cas said.  


“Dude if it’s about where he’s gonna stay, he’ll be cool just living out of his trailer.” Dean said trying to anticipate Cas’ concerns.  


“It isn’t a problem Dean.”  


“Then what’s bugging you?”  


“Nothing Dean.”  


Dean shot him a look that said he didn’t believe him before returning to his work. Cas went back to the desk and jumped when a voice interrupted him.  


“There’s no need to be jealous, brother” Benny drawled from the archway. “Dean and I were never like that. I’m not interested. He’s not interested, especially not when he’s got you.”  


“We aren’t together. “ Cas said distractedly, wondering where he had given himself away.  


“But you both want to be.” Benny smiled. “Ya’ll act like ya’ are. And the way he looked at you and the way he said your name,” Benny paused and shook his head. “I’ve never seen him like that about anyone.” Cas stared at him. “Give it some thought, brother.” He winked and left.  


Cas stared after him. He was stunned. Was he really jealous? Not now but be certainly had been. He buried his face in his hands.  


Lunch was amazing and Cas gave Benny the job immediately. Dean informed him that the main part of the house was completely finished and he was close on the attic office space. They decided that he would finish that up then work on the basement storage space. Cas called Charlie and hired her as the accountant and resident computer genius. He gave Dean the official job of manager. Things were definitely coming together.  


***  


A couple weeks later Gabe showed up with Alfie and most of their belongings in tow.  


“Cassie!” He called into the house.  


Dean and Benny trailed in from the kitchen while Cas and Charlie came down the stairs from where Dean had finished the attic office space. All the work on the house was finished and they were putting the final touches on the place.  


“Heya Gabe, I didn’t realize it was you.” Dean said.  


“Dean-o!” Gabe cheered and Dean grimaced.  


“At least I know it’s not just me that you terrorize with your nicknames. Cassie? Really?” Dean said laughing.  


“Gabe has always called me that. It has always been annoying.” Cas said.  


Gabe laughed. “You didn’t tell me it was Dean Winchester, Cassie.”  


“I was unaware that it was relevant.” Cas said.  


“It totally was!” Gabe protested.  


“I’m sure.” Cas said rolling his eyes. Gabe grinned at them mischievously.  


“Hi Castiel.” the younger man trailing behind Gabe said.  


“Alfie,” Cas said with a smile. “How are you?”  


“I’m good. I’m transferring to a school close to here, so you know, that’s exciting.” Alfie said.  


“Did Gabe make you transfer?” Cas asked warily.  


“Oh, no, I wanted to transfer. This just made it more convenient.” Alfie smiled.  


“Alright. Let me introduce everyone.” Cas said. “That is Benny, he’s our cook. This is Dean, he’s the manager and he helps Benny when it is needed. This is Charlie; she does the computer things I still have no clue how to do and manages the accounts. These are my cousins; Gabe, who will help cook some and does desserts and such, and Samandriel, he’ll help when and wherever he can.”  


“No wonder you go by Alfie.” Dean said with a grin.  


“Exactly,” Alfie grinned back. “My brother is Balthazar. Sometimes I wonder what my parents were on when they named us.”  


“That old time religion, baby cousin.” Gabe said mockingly. “Now where are we staying?”  


Cas showed them to their rooms. They sat down for dinner once Gabe and Alfie were settled.  


“So Cassie, have you heard from Jimmy lately?” Gabe asked.  


“No, he and I had a falling out when I came out. We were starting to try and patch things up when he got married. Then he was busy starting his life. When they had Claire, Zachariah forbade them from letting me near her. Jimmy’s wife was all too eager to go along with it. We haven’t spoken since.” Cas said.  


“That is so wrong. How old is she now?” Gabe said.  


“Almost three.”  


“Damn Cassie.”  


“I know.”  


“So Christmas, how is that going down?”  


“Anna and Bal are flying in. We also invited Dean’s family up.” Cas said.  


“Getting serious then.” Gabe teased.  


“Gabe, dude, drop it.” Dean said, he saw how uncomfortable Cas was at Gabe’s taunting.  


“Really Dean-o? I would have thought you’d be all over that.”  


“Gabe, can I talk to you?” Dean asked as he stood.  


Gabe followed him out of the room.  


“Dude, I can take a little teasing but you’re making Cas uncomfortable. I like him, okay? I like him a lot. But it doesn’t look like it’s going to happen. So lay off, alright? I don’t need you making it worse and ruining my chances forever.” Dean said.  


“You really do care about him.” Gabe said studying Dean.  


“I really do. Please just back off a little okay?”  


“I can do that.” Gabe said with a nod. He needed to talk to everyone. There had to be a betting pool on these idiots by now. “Hey, I was thinking about doing a dessert spread for Christmas. Mind giving me your mom’s number so we can discuss food?” Gabe asked.  


“Sure, after dinner.”  


Gabe smirked, he was totally getting in on that betting pool.  


***  


It was a few days before Christmas. Everything had gotten finished and put together. Everyone was settling in to the routine they had established for themselves. The place was up and running though they weren’t expecting any guests until after the new year. They had come up with an actual name for the place, The Guest House.  


Castiel noticed the people standing at the front desk out of the corner of his eye.  


“I’ll be right with you.” He called cheerfully as he cleaned the last of the breakfast remains into a tub. He would have someone else grab it while he dealt with the unexpected guests. He walked towards the desk carefully wiping his hands on a towel.  


“How may I help you?” He asked, dropping the towel on the desk and looking up. _Oh, damn._  


“Castiel” The man before him said, sounding surprised. “I- I didn’t realize…” He trailed off.  


“Jimmy” Cas said, unsure of how to proceed.


	10. What a Great First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family drama. The boys start to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Hope you like it so far. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Cas was frozen where he stood staring at his brother and his family.  


“Hey Cas!” Dean called as he walked into the room, his eyes immediately finding Cas’. “Gabe wants to know if he and Benny should start on lunch yet. Also Charlie says our new sign came in and we need to take a look. Should Alfie grab that tub in the dining room? Also Anna and Balthazar should land pretty soon. Apparently they said that they’d call when they get out of the airport and they’re planning on just grabbing a cab to get here. Sammy said they’re a couple hours out.”  


“Tell Gabe to wait until everyone is closer to get lunch together, we’re waiting for everyone to eat. Yes, Alfie should grab the tub. Did Sam and Jess get Mary or is she riding with Ellen and them?” Cas said.  


“Yeah Sam got mom.”  


“Alright. Dean could you come here a minute?”  


“Yeah just a sec.” Dean said before leaning back into the hallway. “Alfie! Grab the tub in the dining room and get it all washed up. Gabe hold off on lunch for a bit, we’re waiting till everyone gets here to eat. If you’re bored why don’t ya’ make a pie?” He called.  


“I’m not gonna bake you a damn pie, Dean-o. I’m not the one in love with you. ‘Sides, I thought your mom was bringing pie.” Gabe called back.  


“She is, but more pie never hurt anyone.” Dean said.  


Castiel smiled fondly at Dean and Gabe’s antics. “Dean” He called.  


“Yeah, sorry. I’m coming.” Dean said, walking over to join Castiel at the desk.  


“Dean, I would like you to meet my brother.” Cas said.  


Dean raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. Cas shot him a look that he hoped told him to behave. Dean turned to Jimmy with a smirk.  


“Nice to meet ya’ Jimmy, but I gotta say I never thought I would.” He said.  


“Dean-o! Ya’ busy?” Gabe called from the archway where he leaned with a lollipop dangling from his lips.  


***  


So this was Jimmy. Dean had no idea what to expect from him. Gabe suddenly came charging into the room.  


“What the hell are you doing here?” Gabe demanded.  


“Gabe! It’s fine” Cas said, trying to calm his cousin.  


“It’s fine? Seriously Cassie? After everything he’s done to you it’s just fine?” Gabe ranted.  


Castiel grabbed Gabe’s arm and drug him out of the room. Dean shifted awkwardly were he stood. Alfie drifted into the room, drawn by the sound of shouting. He froze when he saw Jimmy.  


“Samandriel, how are you?” Jimmy said.  


“Fine” Alfie said quickly before bolting from the room.  


“Well, I’ve honestly never seen him act like that.” Dean muttered before turning to Jimmy. “Uh, I’m Dean. Welcome to the Guest House. I’m actually not sure if I can do anything for you. It’s up to Cas.”  


“Cas?” Jimmy asked confusedly.  


“Yeah, Cas. I mean it’s his place not mine.” Dean said with a shrug.  


“Dean, you’re heavily invested in it, it’s partially yours.” Cas said as he returned. “Could you help Jimmy and his family check in, if that is why he is here.”  


“No problem, Cas.” Dean said with a smile.  


“Castiel?” Jimmy asked with a pointed look between Dean and Cas.  


“Dean is my friend, Jimmy. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Cas walked back out of the room.  


“So, a place to sleep?” Dean asked.  


“If it’s not too much trouble…” Jimmy said.  


“If Cas says it’s cool then it’s cool.” Dean said as he checked them in. This was bound to be interesting at the least.  


***  


“I can’t believe you’re letting him stay!” Gabe yelled.  


“Gabe, I promise you he has not been nearly as terrible to me as you seem to think he has been. Gabe, he named me Claire’s godfather and they decided that in the event that something should happen to he and Amelia, Claire would come to me. You see Gabe? He has accepted me as much as he can for now.” Cas explained.  


“Oh” Gabe said quietly.  


“Yes, Oh.” Cas said. “Now can we go back out there and at least attempt to be civil?”  


“Fine” Gabe grumbled.  


The two returned to the lobby where Dean stood checking in the family.  


“I guess all the cousins will be together for Christmas this year.” Gabe said.  


Amelia looked at Gabe and Cas with obvious distaste.  


“Hey, they’re good guys. If you’ve got a problem with them then you can leave.” Dean said to her.  


“Awh, Dean-o! I just love it when you get all protective and commanding. It’s all kinds of hot.” Gabe teased.  


Dean rolled his eyes and punched Gabe in the shoulder.  


“Do you even know how to behave yourself?” Cas growled, glaring at Gabe.  


Amelia led Claire out of the room. Jimmy turned to Cas. “I’m sorry if we messed up your plans. I wanted Claire to get to know you and I figured it was about time you met her. I didn’t realize that this place was the B&B. I fully intended to call you before just showing up. I really let you down with all that happened and I wish I could change how it happened but I can’t. At least I can change how things are from here on out.” Jimmy said.  


“Thank you, Jimmy. I’m not entirely sure how this is going to go. Or how everyone else will react to your being here.” Cas said seriously. Jimmy nodded.  


“Well this has been sufficiently awkward. I’m going for drinks.” Gabe said.  


“Try not to burn anything down.” Dean teased.  


“Don’t you have something you should be doing?” Gabe snarked.  


“Yeah, actually. Charlie still needs us to check out that sign, Cas.” Dean said.  


Cas nodded and followed Dean outside.  


***  


Sitting down with Jimmy and Amelia there was awkward. No one was sure exactly how to act around them. Gabe sent Alfie on a quick supply run before bringing everyone drinks.  


Benny broke the tension with a simple “So, brother, what do ya’ do?”  


“Accounting” Jimmy answered.  


Charlie groaned. “Please Cas, don’t tell me you’re firing me to replace me with your brother. This is how it’s going isn’t it? It going to be and entirely family run business.”  


Dean laughed, “There’s no way, Charlie. He’d have to get rid of me and Benny too, which he won’t do cause Gabe can’t cook real food for shit.”  


“Hey, my desserts are heavenly!” Gabe protested.  


“Yeah, but if ya’ tried to cook real food by yourself you’d give us all food poisoning.” Benny drawled.  


Amelia was watching them warily.  


“There’s no way I’m getting rid of you Charlie. You know I couldn’t function without you.” Cas said fondly.  


She grinned.  


“Oh, hey. Charlie how’d that date go last night? You looked great.” Dean asked.  


“You did look nice, Charlie.” Cas said. Benny and Gabe nodded their agreement.  


“Awh, thanks guys. It was absolutely amazing.” She sighed.  


“Gilda, right?” Cas asked.  


“Yeah,” Charlie smiled dreamily, “She was gorgeous, and smart, and sweet.”  


“You gonna see her again?” Dean asked.  


“No, she’s from out of the country. She was going back for Christmas.”  


“Too bad, darlin’” Benny said.  


“Wait.” Amelia said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her, confusion written over their faces. “You’re homosexual?”  


Everyone looked at each other then burst into laughter. Amelia’s grip on her glass tightened. Jimmy laid a hand on her arm in an attempt to placate her.  


“Uh, yeah, I’m into girls.” Charlie said, almost self-consciously .  


“If it helps Dean over here is Bi-” Benny said.  


Dean flipped him off before petulantly informing the room that “Benny’s asexual.”  


“Gabe is straight.” Cas said.  


“Cas isn’t!” Gabe cheered.  


“Oh my God, Gabe!” Charlie laughed.  


Amelia was frowning at their antics now. Cas shifted uncomfortably.  


“This is where you brought us?” She demanded of Jimmy.  


Jimmy looked at her, shocked. Cas opened his mouth to say something but Gabe cut him off.  


“Look lady. I don’t know you. I’m actually dead to most of my family. In fact all of us cousins but Jimmy are. We do our own family thing since the rest of them are a big bag of dicks. Thing is though, we haven’t seen Jimmy in years. Me and Cas are happy to see him as long as he doesn’t act like a dick. Alfie, Bal and Anna will feel the same. So considering that we full on rebelled against our family we don’t particularly give a shit about your opinions. But this is Cas’ place, and you will not make him uncomfortable here. So either you keep your mouth shut about things that are none of your business or you can fucking leave.” Gabe said angrily.  


Amelia stared at him in shocked silence. A tense quiet settled over the room. Alfie knocked on the door frame.  


“Hey guys. I’m back. Anna and Bal were right behind me and I’m pretty sure Dean’s family was right behind them.” Alfie said.  


“Alright I’ll get lunch.” Gabe said.  


Suddenly a group of voices entered the house.  


“DEAN!” Came a girl’s voice.  


“Shut your mouth, Jo!” Dean called back.  


Dean and Cas stood as Dean’s family entered the room with Cas’ cousins trailing behind. Everyone watched as Dean and Cas were passed through Dean’s family for hugs.  


“They’ve just already adopted you, haven’t they?” Balthazar drawled from behind them. Cas blushed then introduced everyone. Balthazar’s face turned red when he saw Jimmy. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” He demanded.  


“Whoa, dude.” Dean said pulling Balthazar away, “Gabe already did this. He’s being allowed to stay here at Cas’ discretion.”  


Balthazar nodded and turned back to Jimmy. “Cassie may be letting you stay but if you’re here to report back to the uncles about us then you can leave now.” He said.  


“Bal-” Jimmy started.  


“Don’t” Bal cut him off.  


“Balthazar, I’m sorry. That’s not why I’m here. I’ve missed you all. And the uncles are going crazy.”  


“Going,” Bal snorted.  


“Anyway, I remember how things were when we were little. I want that again. I want my daughter to know you all.” Jimmy said.  


Next to him, his wife snorted. “You’re crazier than I thought you were. Jimmy, our daughter is not going to be raised anywhere near this insanity.”  


“If anyone in this family is insane it’s the uncles, not us. Don’t like it, leave.” Anna said.  


“You’re all so defensive of him and of this lifestyle. It’s his sin we look down on him for.” She scoffed.  


“Damn Jimmy, did the uncles pick her out for you?” Gabe chimed from the doorway.  


“Look lady.” Jo said, stepping forward.  


Dean slapped a hand over her mouth. “You stay outta this Joanna Beth.” He said. He passed her off to Ash and moved over to stand next to Cas.  


“You okay?” he whispered, wrapping an arm around Cas’ shoulders. Cas leaned into him, the tension draining out of him.  


“I don’t understand it, Dean.” Cas said.  


“Neither do I.” He replied honestly.  


“Alright, let’s eat.” Gabe said. “Mrs. Novak, if you would like to leave, please take this at your cue to do so.” He turned and walked into the dining room with everyone else tailing him. Amelia took the out. Once they were all sitting, Jimmy looked up at them dejectedly.  


“I’m sorry about her. She’s just like them now. I don’t really know when that happened.” He sighed and ran a hand over his face.  


“It’s alright.” Cas said.  


The tension left the room and the friendly banter picked back up. After lunch, they decorated the house for Christmas with all the cheer the holiday called for.


	11. Dance around the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmastime and Mistletoe and Kisses and Confessions

When Dean and Cas entered the house the next morning they were surprised to find the minefield of mistletoe that someone had taken it upon themselves to hang. They shared a look before separating a good ten steps from each other and making their way carefully through the house. Jo caught Dean first and was in the middle of a rousing kiss when Jimmy and his family descended from their rooms. Jimmy cleared his throat loudly while Ash stood off to the side laughing. Jo and Dean broke apart giggling.  


“Remember that time you had a crush on me for like two days?” Dean teased Jo.  


“Yeah then I realized I was way too good for you.” She replied with a grin.  


“I think it was the other way around.” He smirked.  


She punched him in the shoulder. “Shut up.”  


He pushed her lightly. “Leave me alone Joanna Beth.”  


They grinned at each other. Jo walked off to take care of something and Ash trailed off behind her. Dean caught the confused look on Jimmy’s face. He pointed up, drawing Jimmy’s attention to the mistletoe minefield.  


“She’s practically my sister, we grew up together. Technically she’s my cousin.” He shrugged. “We banter.” He left to grab some of the last decorations.  


Amelia shot Jimmy a look that clearly read that she disapproved of all of this. Gabe watched her like a hawk all morning.  


Everyone spent the morning dancing around the mistletoe minefield and exchanging giggling kisses to various body parts. Dean and Cas had managed to avoid being stuck under it together. Dean was half dreading and half hoping for the time when they did get stuck. He wanted any excuse to kiss Cas but he didn’t want it to be just because of the mistletoe. He needed Cas to know that he meant the kiss.  


Cas was actively avoiding the mistletoe and Dean. He knew if he was stuck under there with Dean then he wouldn’t be able to resist kissing him like he really wanted to.  


Their family and friends had taken to asking Dean to ask Cas things. Dean would call the question out from where ever he was and Cas would call back an answer in the same way. Cas sighed, all this just confirmed that his feelings were all just his own. Apparently his feelings were written across his face. Someone touched his shoulder gently.  


“Cas?” Dean asked. “You alright?”

“I’m fine, Dean.” Cas said with a sigh.  


“Alright.” Dean said doubtfully but moved to step away. “Shit.” He said suddenly.  


“Dean?” Cas asked as he turned to look at him questioningly.  


“Look up” Dean said flatly.  


Cas glanced upward, confused by Dean’s demand. They were standing under one of the haphazardly placed sprigs of mistletoe. “Oh.” He breathed.  


Dean swallowed thickly, “We don’t have to, ya know. If you don’t want to.” He shifted uncomfortably.  


“Dean, it’s not that I don’t want to.” Cas said uncertainly.  


Dean’s wide eyes flicked up to meet his. “Wha-”  


Cas cut him off, “Sorry, I’ll just…” He trailed off and gestured vaguely the opposite direction.  


Dean grabbed his arm. “Wait, Cas. I didn’t, I don’t…” He sighed heavily.  


Cas figured he knew what Dean couldn’t bring himself to say. He just didn’t think of Cas that way. Cas narrowed his eyes before grabbing Dean’s jaw and hauling him closer. He kissed him hard and fierce. Dean made a low noise in the back of his throat as Cas pulled away. Cas stormed off as Jo wolf whistled.  


“Jo. What the hell were you thinking?” Dean growled out.  


She rolled her eyes at him and flounced off. “Truth or Dare after Dinner.” She called back.  


They finished the decorating and ate dinner. After that they all settled down in the living room with drinks.  


“Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!” Jo chanted bouncing in her seat.  


“God, Jo what are you, five?” Dean teased shoving her off the arm of the chair she was perched on.  


She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.  


“That’s not helping your case any, Sweetheart.” Ash told her with a laugh.  


***  


“Jo, this is actually a terrible idea.” Dean said glaring at Jo.  


“We’ve been playing for an hour and a half and I’m just now asking you this. Man up, dude.” Jo said.  


“Yes, alright?” Dean grumped.  


“So that’s yes you have a crush.” Jo teased.  


“It’s more than just that and yeah. Next.” Dean huffed.  


Cas was staring at Dean. That answer could go two ways. On one hand Dean could want Cas on the other it could be someone entirely different. Considering how Dean had been avoiding Cas and given what happened with the mistletoe earlier it was most likely the latter.  


“So, Guy or girl?” Jo asked.  


“Nope. Next person. Stop prying, my turn is over.” Dean said.  


“Fine,” Jo pouted.  


The game continued for another hour before everyone decided to head to bed. Dean drifted closer to Cas. Cas stopped to turn out the lights. Dean stood next to him. Cas turned to leave but Dean remained where he was.  


“Is there a problem, Dean?” Cas asked.  


Dean’s eyes flicked up above Cas’ head before meeting his eyes again. “No.” Dean said. His voice sounded hoarse. Cas looked up. The two of them were under the mistletoe again. Cas looked back at Dean. He watched as Dean swallowed hard. Suddenly Cas felt angry.  


“I get that you don’t see me that way, Dean. You don’t have to be worried that I’m going to get the wrong idea from a mistletoe forced kiss.”  


“That’s-” Dean began.  


“What?” Cas demanded, interrupting what Dean had started to say.  


“So wrong. You’re so wrong.” Dean whispered.  


“What is that supposed to mean?” Cas asked, exasperated.  


“Cas, it’s not that I don’t want to kiss you, it’s that I do.” Dean mumbled.  


“What?” Cas breathed. None of this was making any sense.  


“Cas, I want to kiss you. I just don’t want it to be because of the damn mistletoe.” Dean growled. Cas stared at him. “Besides you don’t want it so…”  


“Dean Winchester you’re going to be the death of me.” Cas stated. He was suddenly overwhelmed with an uncharacteristic confidence. He grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him hard. Dean gasped when Cas pulled away.  


“Cas” Dean said brokenly as Cas backed him into a wall.  


“Dean, I have wanted you since I first saw you. Do not mistake my lack of action for a lack of interest.” Cas said earnestly.  


Dean stared at him, “I thought it was just me.” He whispered.  


“What?” Castiel asked.  


“Cas the first time I saw you-” Dean started before glaring over Cas’ shoulder. “Cas, let’s take this somewhere else, where our families aren’t snooping right around the corner.”  


Castiel growled low in his throat. Dean’s eyes widened. “Did you just-”  


“Shh,” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him along. “Goodnight everyone.” He called.  


“Night boys!” They called back.  


Cas drug Dean out of the house and back to their home. He pushed him down onto the couch before dropping down beside him. Castiel settled in next to Dean, “You were saying?”


	12. Merry Christmas Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our oblivious lovelies have finally figured things out. Plus some extra Christmasy fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this guys! Thanks for sticking it out with me!

Christmas morning dawned bright and beautiful. Dean settled closer to the warmth at his side. It shifted slightly and Dean startled awake. He was on the couch with Cas sitting next to him, still completely out. He froze, trying to figure out why they were here until he remembered the night before. They had fallen asleep slumped together on the couch after a long emotional conversation. Dean grinned and leaned toward Cas.  


“Hey, Cas,” He whispered, “Time to wake up.”  


Cas shifted and made a face. “Cas,” Dean urged and Cas groaned. “Merry Christmas” Dean whispered before leaning over to kiss Cas’ cheek.  


Cas’ eyes shot open. “Dean” he said breathlessly, surprised.  


“Don’t tell me you forgot about last night.” Dean teased.  


“I thought it might have been a dream.” Cas said.  


“Nope,” Dean grinned. He moved to kiss Cas’ cheek again. Cas grabbed Dean’s head and pulled him in, meeting Dean’s lips with his own. Dean’s breath caught and he grinned into the kiss. They got to have this now.  


“Best Christmas present ever, Cas.” Dean said as they parted.  


“I haven’t given you anything, Dean.” Cas said, his head tilting in confusion.  


“Cas, you’ve given me everything.” Dean said softly, “You gave me you and that’s more than I thought I would ever have.”  


“Dean,” Cas breathed, “You’ve given me just as much.”  


They grinned at each other, basking in the moment and settling into the feeling of just being together.  


“Hey, let’s get changed and head back to the main house before they come looking for us.” Dean said quietly.  


Cas nodded and pulled Dean to his feet. Cas looked at him. Dean pulled Cas into a hug and Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck, pulling him closer. Dean pressed his face into Cas’ hair. They stood that way for a few minutes both marveling that they could do this now. They separated and went to get dressed. They grabbed their presents for everyone and headed to the house hand in hand.  


Jo yanked the door open as they approached.  


“Merry Christmas!” She cheered, bouncing on her toes.  


Jess grinned from behind her. She noticed their joined hands and let out a cheer. “Yes!” She called out laughing.  


“What?” Sam asked peeking into the room to look and what Jess was so excited about.  


“They’ve done it! Merry Christmas everyone!” Jess cheered.  


Mary stepped out to see what the commotion was about and grinned. “All of you owe me money.” She called into the house.  


“No way!” Gabe yelled, running to see.  


Cas groaned.  


“Oh my God. You guys bet on us?” Dean said with a heavy sigh.  


“Yup!” Charlie said as she entered the room, followed by everyone else. They were all grumbling about it being unfair as they pulled money out.  


“Mom!” Dean groaned as Mary collected the money from everyone. She smiled at him gently.  


“Wait, wait,” Sam said suddenly.  


Everyone turned to look at him.  


“You two are actually together now right?” He asked, looking between Dean and Cas.  


“No,” Cas deadpanned.  


Sam looked at him, trying to decipher whether or not he was joking. Dean smirked at Sam and Gabe burst into laughter.  


“Oh they are, Sammy boy!” he said.  


“I know my boys.” Mary said with a smile. “Merry Christmas,” She kissed them each on the forehead.  


“Alright, that’s enough of that. Has anyone started breakfast?” Dean said.  


They made a huge breakfast spread. Jimmy and Claire were there but Amelia was suspiciously absent.  


“Where’s the wife?” Bal asked Jimmy.  


“She left. I think it’s for good.” He said.  


“Wow. Sucks.” Gabe said.  


Dean smacked Gabe in the back of the head. “Be nice dude. It’s Christmas and his wife just left.”  


“It’s fine. I’d been expecting it for a while now.” Jimmy said with a shrug. “It just allows me to spend time with you all. I’ve missed this.”  


Anna smiled softly at him. “We are glad to see you, Jimmy. Sorry about your wife but I hope you can still enjoy the holiday with us.”  


He nodded and they all returned to their food.  


***  


The living room was stuffed with presents. They spilled brightly from under the tree. Everyone took turns handing out the things they had brought. Laughter filled the room. Cas and Dean sat cuddled together on one of the couches as they watched their families interact. Dean smiled softly at Cas.  


“I never would have imagined I could have something so wonderful.” Cas said quietly.  


“You deserve this, Cas” Dean told him with a soft smile.  


All the presents under the tree had been handed out. They all sat talking quietly among themselves. Suddenly Sam cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. He sank down to one knee in front of Jess.  


“Oh my God” Jo whispered.  


Dean smirked at her.  


“Jess,” Sam began as everyone hushed each other and focused on him. “Since the moment you came into my life I couldn’t believe that there was someone so wonderful out there. When you accepted a date with me I couldn’t have been more thrilled. Since then I haven’t been able to imagine my life without you. I would probably crash and burn without your love and support. I love you , my family loves you. I would love it if you would become a part of my family. Jess, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”  


Jess was staring at Sam in shock. Mary, Ellen, Bobby and Gabe were crying. Jo, Dean, Ash, Cas and Benny were smiling tearfully. Anna and Bal looked impressed. Jimmy was watching wistfully. Charlie was grinning ear to ear and practically bouncing in her seat. Alfie was sitting with Claire in his lap, both watching the scene play out.  


“Oh My God, Sam, Yes! Of course Yes!” Jess said, throwing her arms around Sam’s neck and bursting into tears.  


Sam grinned up at them from where he was on the floor holding Jess. He looked the happiest Dean had ever seen him. Gabe sniffled. Dean smirked at him and he glared back.  


“Congratulations, little brother.” Dean said, giving Sam a grin.  


“If you’d like you could have it here.” Cas offered.  


Jess looked at him suddenly. “You mean it?” She asked. Cas nodded and she grinned. “Oh my God, it’s perfect!”  


Sam smiled up at Cas. “Thank you.”  


Cas blushed, “It’s not that big of a deal.” He mumbled, mostly to Dean.  


“It is.” Dean whispered, wrapping an arm around Cas’ shoulders. “Well, Sammy I think it’s a success. She said yes, you made mom and Bobby cry and Gabe got all sniffly.” Dean said.  


“Shut up Dean-o! That shit was beautiful. Don’t think I didn’t see you get all teary over there.” Gabe said with a glare.  


Dean just shrugged and relaxed into Castiel’s side. Cas smiled at Dean. Everyone was relaxed and happy.  


“This is a good Christmas.” Claire announced. Everyone smiled at her. They resumed talking quietly.  


“I think they beat us, Cas.” Dean said with a teasing smile.  


"I think we all won, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your feedback on this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
